Really Not Fine At All
by leverageobsessedgrifter
Summary: This is my first Major Crimes fanfic. I love Mary, Major Crimes and Shandy. A quick summary...Sharon is jealous but doesn't understand why or how to handle it. Andy doesn't know how to handle not getting what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just the idea pulled from my head.**

Sharon's POV

She lightly tossed her pencil on the file she was going over and rubbed one hand along her forehead. She couldn't take much more of this she thought. Sharon leaned back in her chair crossed her arms in a protective manner that was such a habit by now from working for so many years in a world where most of her co-workers despised her.  
>Most thought it was a defensive or defiance gesture. In a way it was part of her armor for inner protection.<p>

She took another quick glance out her office window before taking off her glasses, laying them on her desk frustrated with herself and closed her eyes. Sitting back up she glanced one again out to see into the Murder Room. Even without her glasses she could see her team working but her eyes kept going back to one particular place and that would be Lieutenant Flynn's desk or more accurately to Lieutenant Flynn himself.

He was taking a witness's statement. Nothing out of the ordinary really except this witness was very blonde, very young, very pretty and had very long tanned legs as everyone could see from anywhere in the Murder room. A bit too tan if anyone asked her opinion, which nobody did.

Sharon couldn't hear what Andy was saying but she could hear that...that...frustrating headache causing giggles in return to Andy's questions. She had always heard Lieutenant Flynn was somewhat of a ladies man but she had never seen it so up close and personal before now. With these two flirting right in front of her Sharon didn't know how much more she could take.

After listening to them go back and forth with questions and laughs for what seemed like eternity Sharon finally had enough. Not wanting to hear anymore of the high pitched giggling she stood up, arched her back to stretched, looked up to the ceiling for some patience then walked over and closed her door quietly then shut the side blinds. She hoped it looked casual enough not to bring attention to her actions.

As she was sitting back down she heard the now fainter sound of more giggling. So obviously what she did didn't interrupt Andy and his...his...interview or whatever they were doing out there.

Wow, Sharon couldn't believe she was reacting this way. Was she jealous? She had never been jealous. Jack and she had a lot of issues but jealousy was never one of them. Ok she wasn't going to be thinking of her life or what she missed out on with Jack. That part of her life was just about over well her life as a wife anyway she thought. She's still had to deal with Jack once in awhile when he decided to use her to get their kids to talk to him.

But why would she be jealous anyway? "We're just friends" she said quietly. No, it must be because she was exhausted. Yes, that must be it. She had been feeling run down lately even more so then usual. She wasn't Andy's type anyway. She knew that. He had asked her to a few of his family functions with her going along as his buffer/friend. They had a few friendly non-date dinners. Thinking about those dinners made her smile. Andy and her always had a nice time when they were away from the office. It was easy to relax around Andy. Well, Andy made it easy for her to relax. He always managed to make her laugh especially when she was having a not so great day. Which she had a lot of lately it seemed. In fact she had never laughed so much than when she was with Andy, she thought.

They were just friends, colleagues, she was technically still a married women and she was his boss, his superior officer. What was she thinking? It would never work even if Andy was interested and taking their friendship to another level. Sharon laid her head back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and said in a sad voice "stop, Sharon just stop." Trying to pull herself together she let out a deep breath She put her glasses back on and got ready to actually see if she could remember what she was reviewing in the file.

Not even five minutes later another peak of laughter broke out. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath "oh that's it" she had had enough. Sharon pushed back her chair, stood up and buttoned her jacket slid her hands down to the edge and tugged it down. Mentally and almost physically putting on her armor. She picked up her mug as she walked to her other office door then headed to the break room to refill her tea. Hers was cold anyways it was a good excuse. She just needed to get away from what she knew was going on at the Lieutenant desk.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard Lieutenant Provenza call out "Oh Captain" he sounded a bit too happy making her suspicious. He's never happy. She didn't stop. Just keep walking Sharon said to herself. He hardly wants to talk to you half the time anyway. "You need to hear this. Our young witness here, Miss Cindi with an I..."

She noticed he stopped talking then there was another round of giggles from the young blonde. Sharon could also hear Andy's laugh in there too. She wondered what her usually grumpy second-in-command did to get them both laughing. Probably made fun of her behind her back. Something she was very use to but seemed to bother her more now that it was her people/team. She had thought they were becoming her friends or at least respected her.

Sharon needed to get away from that giggle, Provenza, the rest of the team in the Murder Room and mostly Andy. She didn't want them to see the pain in her face. So she sped up her steps to make an escape. As she was farther down the corridor she heard Provenza call out louder trying to get her attention again. "Uh hum Captain, Miss Cindi here says we need to hear..." he stops talking when she came to a halt and turned around.

She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated hmmm that came out more like a growl. She slowly spun around and walked up towards her senior Lieutenant who was just as aggravating as his partner. "What do I need to hear?" she asked her voice low and flat. She was impressed with how calm the words came out because she felt anything but calm.

"Miss Cindi our young witness has been very helpful she..." She turned toward Andy as he started to speak but couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes and she didn't want to see any happiness in his.

It would be easier if she just stopped this all now. So she interrupted Flynn to say "can you brief me about the interview when you're finished with her?" Her words came out flat and cold even she could tell that. She noticed that everyone in the room was looking at her. She hadn't used that tone with her team or co-workers since her FID days. Well except for the first year she took over Major Crimes. Now that was a rough year she didn't think they would ever accept her after their beloved Chief Johnson left.

As she scanned the room over her glasses she thought Amy's mouth was actually hanging open. Poor Amy she was picked by her to have an ally on the team. Even if it was just to get the job. She saw Provenza with his infuriated smirk. Tao, Buzz and Sanchez quickly looked down at their computer screens pretending not to listen. All but Amy knew what that tone meant and didn't want it directed to them. Sharon thought they were probably concerned that the Wicked Witch was returning. Mostly nowadays she only used the icy cold tone for when she was interviewing a suspect or maybe when she had to deal with Assistant Chief Taylor. Slipping one hand into her pocket wishing she wasn't holding her cup in the other. She glanced at her watch like she had to be somewhere at a certain time.

Sharon cleared her throat quietly and made sure what she said next came out nicely. She didn't want to scare her team and trying to make up for the shock she caused them. "If it's not pertinent to the case at this very moment can it wait? I...um...I have to meeting to be at."

She looked back down at her watch again since she didn't really see what time it was at her first look. "Actually since it's almost 4:30 why don't we call it a day. We can start again tomorrow and look for more leads with fresh eyes."

Feeling quite foolish for reacting like that she turned around as gracefully as she could and headed back into her office. She couldn't believe she let herself act like that in front of her team. She figured they would think it was her just being in one of her don't mess with me moods. Which was fine with her because her current bad mood was really because she couldn't stand to be in the room or anywhere near Andy and that women any longer.

Sharon needed to get out of there before she made a complete fool of herself. She had always kept her cool no matter what. She did not like showing much emotion or any of her personal side at work. Like when Rusty ran away it was hard to hold back the tears she wanted to let out. It was easier to just leave. Rusty and her were the same that way. Neither cried in front of anyone.

Sharon let out another deep breath taking a moment to compose herself then collected her purse and put the files together to take home. She pretended to be concentrating on balancing the items in her hands as she walked out of the Murder room so she didn't have to look at anyone. Sharon used one of Flynn's favorite insults and mumbled "idiot" in a whisper directed to herself. She didn't need to look up to know they were still watching her. She could feel their eyes on her.

Just as Sharon got near the door she heard Provenza smartly say, "what was that Captain I didn't quite hear you?"

"Oh nothing" she replied back as she held the folders carefully and called over her shoulder. "Please all go home and see you here in the morning" she managed as causally as she could.

Provenza looked at Flynn, Andy just shrugged his shoulders. When he say the ridiculous smile on Flynn's face and how flustered the Captain was, Provenza mumbled "idiots" then walked back to his desk to finish his crossword.

The young lady sitting next to Andy said loud enough for Sharon to hear as the door was closing "That woman is your boss?"

Sharon stopped when the door closed and turned slightly to look through the window in the door in time to see Cindi put her hand on Andy's arm and giggle again. Sharon could see enough of the Lieutenant's face to know he said something to the girl and that he had that lopsided grin that always caused Sharon's stomach to flutter and tingles that ran all the way to her toes. She could just image what Andy's smile was doing to this young pretty girl, lady or whatever she was.

Sharon thought I don't even know how old she is? As if answering her own question she said quietly "I'm sure she's nowhere near my age." Sharon turned quickly and walked to the elevators and then to her car. The whole time she couldn't stop her brain from thinking about Andy and Cindi. Yes, Cindi with an I was exactly Andy's type. She knew he had a type because she had known Andy a long time and Flynn likes 'em young, blonde and leggy, as Provenza would say. Andy was just a friend, then why did it hurt so much to see him with that girl?

She settled her files, purse in the passenger seat of her car walked around to the drivers side and was opening the door as she heard voices at a whisper but still echoed through the parking garage "yep that's her the ice queen from FID she may be in Major Crimes now but I hear she's still cold." Sharon had seen who it was as she was settling into her car. It was two detectives from robbery/homicide.

She had spent years working on being just that cold, distant, and frigid even. It was the only way she could police the police and not have such comments cut her to the core. She wasn't there to make friends she was there to do her job and she did it well. She always took pride in that. She knew what the whole LAPD thought of her and on certain days certain moments it would actually get to her. She hated that, she didn't like when comments got to her, past her armor. It took years and years to build it up. She had Jack to thank for that. If he ever did anything for her it was to help her thicken her skin, hide behind a mask and not let people see how much things really did affected her.

She took a deep breath for the third time today and slowly let it out. Shook her head, straighten up her hair and as if mentally slipping her Darth Raydor mask back into place. She knew better to let her guard down. Maybe she was getting too comfortable in Major Crimes to be thinking she had friends in the LAPD. She wasn't use to letting anyone at work behind her walls she thought. She'd try harder to be the Wicked Witch/Darth Raydor again. It was easier to keep people away then let them get to know you, let them get close then let you down and hurt you. "Yes I can do that, I'm fine or I will be fine," she said more as a declaration to herself. Sharon started the car she wanted to get home where she could be just Sharon. She wouldn't let little things break her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and encouragement!  
><strong>

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Andy's POV

Andy's face was getting sore from faking smiling while trying to get this witness statement. He was also getting a headache from all this annoying giggling. Some how he'd get Provenza back for volunteering him for this. He just wanted to finish this up as fast as he could so he could talk to Sharon. She had been going over files in her office and hadn't come out in awhile. Andy had noticed she was over working herself lately and he didn't want her to run herself down. He wanted to see if everything was all right or if he could help go over the files with her.

Behind him Andy heard Sharon's office door softly close. Then from the corner of his eye he saw her blinds slide closed. Sharon seemed a bit off today he thought. He'd like to talk to her maybe they could meet for dinner later. That thought brought a smile to Andy's face he always enjoyed their friendly non-date dinners. He was hoping with his and Sharon's friendship growing stronger something more would develop from it.

But for now he was stuck dealing with this blonde bimbo. Yes this girl was young, pretty and had a nice figure, the kind of girl he used to be attracted to. Cindi was the typical Hollywood girl where most parts of their bodies were as fake as their laughs. But that was years ago and the younger girls like Cindi here did nothing for him, now they just seem to irritate him. His tastes have changed as of late and it was aim toward a certain woman.

Andy did love to hear a women laugh just not at everything he said and not this fake flirty giggle. Also he thought there was absolutely nothing funny about the questions he was asking her. Smiling again now there was a laugh he loved the sound of and that was Sharon's. He loved to make her laugh especially when he got her going with that snort laugh that always embarrassed her when she let herself laugh freely like that. But Andy thought it was adorable. He also knew that laugh was very rare cause it wasn't easy to get Sharon Raydor to let herself relax and let go like that. Nobody would believe him if he told them that Sharon Raydor could be adorable. Heck Sharon probably wouldn't believe him.

Another giggle snapped Andy's attention back to Cindi. He figured Cindi was thinking his smiles were for her so she didn't seem to mind that his attention drifted a bit. After asking a few more questions that seem to take forever to get an answer to because he mostly was getting more in-suffering giggling. He couldn't take much more of this he thought and was about to wrap up the interview. When Andy could hear the telltale sounds of Sharon's heels heading away from the murder room.

"Oh Captain" Flynn heard Provenza call to her in a cheerful voice that was unusual for him especially when dealing with the Captain. " You need to hear, our young witness here, Miss Cindi with an I..." Provenza stops as he turns, smiles and winks at Cindi. Causing Andy to laugh at the old man flirting and it set off Miss Cindi into giggles again. Andy ran his hand along the back of his neck and closed his eyes trying to will away the headache he was getting. Andy didn't need to open his eyes to know Sharon didn't stop walking by the sounds of her heels continuing down the corridor.

When he heard his partner say, "uh hum Captain, Miss Cindi here says we need to hear..." calling out louder to get her attention. Probably because he realized too that Sharon hadn't stop walking Andy then opened his eyes.

He heard Sharon stop and then sees her come to stand in front of Provenza and saying "what do I need to hear Lieutenant?" Andy instantly picks up the tension in her voice.

Andy was about to start to tell the Captain what the witness albeit annoying witness in his opinion had been telling him. As he was beginning to explain he noticed Sharon wasn't looking him in the eye and from what he could see her eyes appeared to be a dull green. He didn't understand why because usually those eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Andy did notice that lately her eyes were a bit dim and he was worried about her. He did enjoy watching her eyes change with her moods though but not when her eyes had lost that spark.

Sitting up straighter and getting his mind back to business he stated "Miss Cindi our witness has been very helpful she..." Sharon did not let him finish; she cut him off abruptly by saying.

"Can you brief me about the interview when you're done with her?" He heard Sharon say rather harshly.

Andy was taken back by her tone and with how she was acting. He watched her look around the Murder Room. To Andy she seemed embarrassed and a little rattled that she reacted like that. He knew her well enough to know she didn't like showing when she was affected by something. The way Sharon had said that to him was so unlike the new Captain the Major Crimes Captain Raydor. She sounded more like the old FID Wicked Witch Captain Raydor.

He watched her slide her free hand that wasn't holding her cup into her pocket, which he knew was one of her, tells. She did that when she was nervous or unsure of herself Andy knew because he was so good at being able to read Sharon and her signs after all this time.

Then she looked at her watch "yes um...if it's not pertinent to the case at this very moment can it wait? I um…. I have to meeting I need to get to." Sharon said in a calmer tone but Andy could detect the frustration in her voice. She looked back down at her watch again and said "actually since it is after 4:30 why don't we call it a day. We can start again tomorrow and look for more leads with fresh eyes." It was as if she was backtracking and trying to make up for scaring them with her 'and your little puppy too' Wicked Witch tone.

They all watched the Captain walk smoothly like only she can back into her office. His partner looked at him and Andy just shrugged his shoulders not having a clue as to why the Captain decided to let them all go home early. But hey if it got him away from this in-suffering girl he'd be happy. Maybe Sharon and him could meet up for one of their friendly non-date dinners Andy hoped.

With a smile on his face Andy followed Sharon with his eyes as she walked through the Murder Room to leave. Something he liked to do a lot lately. He found it hard to resist a last look at those legs of hers and well he'd have to admit to himself he liked her heels and the tight fit of her skirts too. He noticed her hands were full and she was looking down with her hair falling to block her face. She seemed a little awkward to him as she was trying not to drop the files and other things she was carrying as she was quickly leaving.

Sharon threw out trying to sound too causal Andy thought "please all go home and see you here in the morning."

He heard the young witness sitting next to him high pitched voice asks "that women's your boss?" Bringing Andy's mind back to her and sadly away from Sharon, Cindi sounded shocked.

Andy couldn't help grinning as he slowly turned away from watching his boss leave and proudly stated, "Why yes she is." He felt Cindi run her hand on his arm then she started with that horrible head-killing giggle again.

It was it took longer then Andy would have liked to wrap up the interview mostly because Miss Cindi couldn't stay focused. The rest of the team took the Captains advice and left for the night. Except Provenza Andy noticed was still hanging around. Probably to get Miss Cindi's number Andy thought as he laughed out loud. He was sure Cindi thought his laugh was from something she said again because she was smiling brightly at him.

"Alrighty we are done here Cindi thank you for all your help" Andy said as he stood up to put his suit jacket on "I'll walk you out." While they were waiting for the elevator his usually crabby partner caught up to them "hey Flynn why don't we all go to Murphy's and you can watch me drink" Provenza said much to chipper then normal for him. Which was suspicious in it's self Andy wondered.

He knew Provenza was up to something he had known his partner to long "nope can't do I have something's I need to get caught up on" Andy told him. He really wanted to have the chance to text or call Sharon about a late dinner he was more worried after her abrupt exit. He really hoped she was fine.

Practically ignoring Flynn, Provenza continued with "what'd ya say Miss Cindi would you like to join us for a drink and maybe invite a friend?"

"Oh god" Andy moaned out loud now he saw what his horrible partner was up too. He'd have to go along to keep Provenza out of trouble and probably have to drive his drunken friend home. "Fine I'll go but I'm not staying long and your buying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to eveyone that took the time to leave a review. Also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and support!  
><strong>

_**Happy Shandy Sunday! **_**Hoping you are liking this Shandy fic so far.**_**  
><strong>_

S POV Ch. 3

Sharon got home finally after dealing with traffic. As she slipped off her heels and put on her Uggs Rusty said "hey Sharon, I'll be in my room." Then got off the couch and took his laptop with him. He walked by her on his way to his room.

"Oh ok, Rusty, did you have a good day and did you eat dinner?" Sharon questioned him knowing he was making his escape before she could get all her questions in.

He threw his one-word answers over his shoulder as he kept walking "yep and yes."

That made Sharon smirk a little _typical teenager_ she thought. Then she took off her blazer and wrapped herself in her favorite sweater. All this was her routine when she got home and it comforted her. She did like her routines and rules they were her only constants in her life. It just made things easier and frankly she didn't understand why having a routine and following the rules made her the bad guy.

She loved coming home where she didn't feel pressured to hide behind her armor she could let the walls down a bit. It was a place where Captain Raydor could just be Sharon. She went into her kitchen made herself a cup of tea to help her relax. She then sat quietly on the couch and placed her teacup down on a coaster, on the table beside her. Resting back against the couch she pulled a pillow to her chest and laid her head back. Sharon let out a hummm as if trying to question the way she acted at the office today.

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there staring out into nothing. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she heard her phone ding. Sharon knew she had gotten a text but was too tired to get up and get her phone that she had left on the table by the door. It made the dinging sound again. She knew if it was important or about a case whoever it was would have called her. But before she could gather the energy to get up to check it.

Rusty startled her a bit when he said, "yeah um Sharon here's your phone I was getting a cup of water and heard your phone beep. I think you got a text." She opened her eyes and he was standing above her holding the phone out to her. As he walked away he said "I'll be playing chess online in my room."

She watched him go back to his room before looking at her phone. Sharon some how knew it would be from Andy and it was.

Lt. Flynn... How was your meeting? Dinner tonight?

Sharon read the text and shook her head. _Meeting? What?_ She thought oh that's right she forgot she had left the office saying she had a meeting to go to when really she needed to get away before embarrassing herself more.

Sharon…. Fine. No, not tonight tired heading to bed. She texted back quickly maybe too quickly she wondered.

Lt. Flynn…. You ok?

That text brought a mist of tears to her eyes. She hasn't had anyone ask her that in a long time. It was always her job to take care of others and see how everyone else was doing. Well in her personal life that is. At work was a whole other story. Besides it was easier for her to help others then to let other help her. Taking a deep breath she responded back with her steady but hardly ever true answer.

Sharon... I'm fine really. Have a good night.

When it took a few minutes before she got Andy's reply back. She was worried she offended him. She knew he was only being nice to her. Hoping she didn't seem cold or short but she just didn't want to talk to Andy right now or anybody else for that matter.

Lt. Flynn...oh ok you have a good night too. You know you call or text me anytime if you need to talk. Remember it's what friends do.

Sharon read his reply "ugh" she let out as she dropped her phone beside her on the couch and her tossing her head back to land on the back cushions.

She told Andy she was fine but she really wasn't fine at all. Because there was that word again, friends. "Yes, I know just friends" Sharon said out loud aware she was alone in the room. Isn't that what she always was? Alone. Rusty lived here mostly in his room like a regular teenager and she didn't expect him to keep her company. But be it as it may she was still alone. She liked being on her own and living alone answering to no one when she was at home. That's what she told herself constantly.

Knock it off she thought. It wasn't her style to feel self-pity but she had been exhausted lately. Running herself down with work by trying to keep up with all the paperwork which there was a lot. Trying to keep her team running smoothly which wasn't always easy. Trying to keep Taylor happy which was impossible.

Sharon knew Chief Taylor didn't like her. She thought he was actually a little bit afraid of her. That made her smile and laugh just a little. Taylor knew she could do the job she was put in. She wasn't sure if he'd really take her out of Major Crimes but he liked to use that as a threat constantly. It got old because she was sure he couldn't even do that without Pope's approval and Chief Pope wanted her there he needed her rank and her knowledge of the rules to keep the Major Crimes division in line.

In some ways after all these years she felt she was apart of the team and sometimes she thought they liked her even Provenza. But those walls/armor she's hiding her real self behind had been there for a long time and were built to last. Sharon felt there were spots that were being chipped away at by the support of her team that once couldn't stand her. Also this friendship with Andy was something she wasn't use to especially within the LAPD. Sometimes she thought it would be easier for her to go back to IA. She always knew where she stood when she ran the "Rat Squad" as the others called it. She was disliked to the point of hate and that was that. She really didn't have to worry about bonding or hanging out with the other cops. She wasn't there to make friends she was there to do her job.

Alright enough wallowing Sharon slowly got off the couch straighten the pillows and picked up her cold, never sipped tea, rinsed out the cup and put it in the dishwasher. Then went through her nightly checks. She checked to make sure the door was locked and turned off the lights. Placed her gun and the files she needed to go over all placed on the nightstand by her bed and plugged her phone in to charge. After she finished her nightly routine. If she was anything she was consistent she thought laughing.

Sharon went to Rusty's door knocked on it lightly "come in" he called.

"Just wanted to say good night," she said quiet voice.

"You're going to bed already?" Rusty questioned.

"Yes I'm going to go over some files in bed then try and get some sleep." She said softly.

"Are you feeling ok Sharon?" Rusty sounded a bit worried.

Now Rusty was asking if she was ok? It was hard to get used to people being worried about her for a change. "Oh yes Rusty I'm fine just a busy week well a busy month" she said with a bit of a laugh. She could tell by his face he wasn't really buying the "I'm fine" part but he knew when to leave it alone with her. "Really I'm fine. Thank you Rusty I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Ok sure well night Sharon" Rusty said looking back at his laptop.

"Don't stay up too late ok," Sharon told him as she closed the door. She leaned back against the door she just closed and let out a hmmm I am fine right? Hard to convince people of that when she didn't even believe it herself.

Sharon continued with her personal bedtime routine. She changed into her nightgown, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put on her nightly moisturizer and brushed out her hair. Yep she was boringly consistent that what she was.

Sharon got into bed put on her glasses settled, back against the head board and started to again re-read the file she was trying to go over when she was rudely interrupted by giggling and again her mind drifted back to Lt. Flynn. What was I thinking acting like that? She wanted to blame it on sleep deprivation and exhaustion but she knew it was more then that. She was jealous no doubt about it. Why? When she had no right to be, they were just friends. Friends was a long way from where they had come from she was pretty sure hate would be the word to describe how he felt about her back then. So she should be happy with them being friend's right?

What was she thinking? How could a man like Andrew Flynn be interested in her? She thought about how different they were from each other. Andy was easy going, fun to be around, hilarious, the resident LAPD bad boy; he liked younger women and a bit of a hot head when a case got to him. Where as she was reserved, demanding, over bearing, cold didn't have an interest in dating and was set in her ways. They didn't call her the Wicked Witch for nothing.

In fact she was sure it was Lt. Flynn that stared that one. She really didn't mind the rumors and names most of the Police Force called her. It usually helped keep them away and afraid of her. The rumors helped keep her reputation where she wanted it.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any work done. She took off her glasses, put them and the files on her nightstand and turned the light off. Getting comfortable in bed by fluffing up her pillow Sharon knew this was going to be a long night. Just like the ones before. She hadn't been getting much sleep but she was hoping she could tonight.

The next morning as she was getting ready for work. She was still feeling tired even after her first cup of coffee. Sharon decided to wear her purple silk shirt; her black skirt was just a smudge shorter and her heels just a bit higher. Nothing that she's think anyone would notice but it made her feel more confident and sexy inside. While a part of her hoped Flynn would notice the same changes. "Ugh" why was she doing this to herself?

Maybe it was all the tossing and turning she did last night. At some point she must have got some sleep because she remembered the dream she had about Andy.

Andy was walking her up to her door after one of their friendly non-date dinners. As she said good night and turned to unlock the door she heard her name it was a soft whisper by her ear. He sounded so close to her that she realized he must have stepped up right behind her. Sharon turned slowly and looked up into Andy's deep brown eyes he gently pushed her up against the wall with his body as he run his fingers through her hair and kissed her. Andy's hands had left her hair and were making their way down her body burning a path as they went. His right hand had stopped along her ribcage and his fingers were inches below from where she wanted him to touch her. While his left hand ended up on her thigh and was agonizing slow at sliding her skirt up higher and higher. She didn't remember or care who did it but her left leg lifted up to wrap around Andy's waist pulling him closer to her if that was possible. Their kiss got deeper and more passionate as his hand that was caressing her thigh went higher.

Sharon suddenly bolted up in bed breathing heavy. She tried to calm her breathing and her heartbeat, which she felt like, was thumping out of her chest. She brushed back the hair that had fallen in her eyes and slowly looked around realizing she was actually in her bedroom alone and she was just having a dream. She looked over at the clock it was only 2am and it was her moaning that startled her out of her dream or was it a nightmare.

After a few minutes of taking deep breaths she was still breathing hard and her body was covered in sweat. She fell back into her pillows. Yes, that was definitely a nightmare she shouldn't be having thoughts let alone be dreaming about Lt. Flynn and that they were hot steamy dreams about them together made it worse.

For the rest of the night she tossed and turned thinking about Andy's lips, their kiss, how his hands felt on her and what it was all leading up to. It was all only a dream but felt so real. She lay there trying to fall asleep she whispered into the darkness of her room, shaking her head "Sharon what are you thinking?" Turing over and fluffing the pillow again "why are you tormenting yourself with this?"

Staring off into space she knew she wouldn't get much more sleep tonight. She pulled the covers up she thinking how she always lived in reality. Dreams were a dangerous place to live. Reality was much harder place to be but she prided herself on being a strong women. She had to be; she had learned the hard way dreams only brought hurt and heartbreak. It's safer to stay in the real world though it brought hurt too, dreams that didn't come true were much more devastatingly painful.

She had so many dreams when she married Jack and slowly they were all crushed one by one. So she learned it was safer to keep her head out of the clouds. To stop dreaming of things that weren't reachable. She had her kids, all three of them that she loved with all her heart, a few true friends that meant the world to her and her job that was full filling on most days anyways and that was all she really needed. She was fine. Yes really I'm fine she thought just as long as she didn't let herself dream.

The problem was somewhere along the way Andy had started to make her want to dream again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all! A special Thank you to acquariusgb for all her help and encouragement!  
><strong>

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Andy POV 2

When Andy had finally made it home that night. He closed his front door, leaning back against it as he locked it and let out a long sigh. Man what a night he thought. Stepping forward he took off his suit jacket and laid it on the back of his couch then ran his fingers through his hair, letting out another deep breath. He physically plopped down in his recliner, slipped his shoes off and leaned back. He was frustrated at himself, Provenza and that overly happy witness Cindi.

In the beginning at the office Andy didn't mind taking the witness statement. He figured he'd save her from his partner's obnoxious flirting. But through out the interview Andy could tell Miss Cindi, as Provenza called her, was flirting with him and all he could think about was getting the statement done and over with.

When they were finally done with the statement and Andy was trying to get her out of the building as fast as possible. His pain in the butt partner meet up with them and had the big idea to go to Murphy's for a few drinks. Luckily Cindi didn't call a friend to join them; she said she wanted to have them both to herself. Between the young blonde and a drunken Provenza there was too much giggling going on. Andy had a horrible headache and just wanted to get out of there.

As usual the night ended with Andy having to drive his now drunk partner and a tipsy Cindi to their homes. He would have much rather have called a cab for her but a drunk Provenza wouldn't hear of it. It was quite a challenge to get her in her apartment without her trying to pull him in with her. She was all over him. Andy was trying to help her to her door and at the same time was fighting off wondering hands. Thankfully her roommate helped Andy drop her on the couch and he left as fast as he could.

How did he ever like going out with girls like Cindi? Andy thought as he reached for the TV control and put on the nightly sport highlights. Continuing with the thought they didn't really have anything in common. Andy would much rather have a quite evening at home; he had no reasons anymore to be going out to clubs or bars.

Then as usual lately his mind drifted back to Sharon, making Andy smile as he rested his head back again. She didn't fit his type at all. No Sharon was so far above his type she was out of his league. She was smart, strong, independent, classy, very beautiful and sexy. Thinking he could go on and on about Sharon but what he liked most about her was that she was stubborn and set in her ways. She didn't let anyone push her around and she always got her way one way or another and she'd have you thinking it was your idea to do what she wanted. Again thinking of her had him smiling.

Andy realized it was right around the night of the Nutcracker that his taste in women had completely changed. His type was now smart, strong, independent, classy and beyond beautiful. His type was now Sharon. Since realizing it he tried to mellow out when it came to the dirt-bags they dealt with. Granted he wasn't perfect but was on better behavior. He tried to not fly off the handle so fast. It did help that Sharon was around and could seem to calm him down with a single touch to his arm. It always pulled his attention away from the idiot he was mad at and had him focus on her hand or her. Then he would look up at Sharon seeing the knowing look in her eyes saying she understood he was upset but need to rein it in.

Who would have known the regional LAPD hot head would be friends with the Wicked Witch. Nobody would believe it. Also as he thought about the witch drawing he did years ago. He felt bad for making fun of her. They didn't really know her at all back then and sure as heck didn't try to know her. The whole entire police department disliked her. They didn't like anyone in the Rat squad and she was their leader. It must have been hard for her especially when she first joined IA. Being a female cop wasn't easy in any department but much worse in IA.

Then Sharon took over for Chief Johnson. It was hard at first to except her since she had spent so much time investigating their team. They all thought she was out the get their Chief but in the long run she was just helping Brenda with the lawsuit against her and finding the mole in their division. Towards the end it seemed that you could almost call the Chief and the Captain friends. Laughing out loud at that Andy thought because they started out as bitter rivals. They were such opposites but so much the same. Those two just never saw it that way.

The first day she took over Major Crimes he yelled at her outside the morgue. He had felt bad and decided to help her out when Provenza wouldn't even talk to her. But that's how it was with them he yelled, she let him blow off his steam then went on and did her job. He never really met anyone like her. She would let him explode then calmly explain what she needed then be on her way as if getting yelled at didn't faze her at all.

Though as the team got to know their Captain they realized she had been doing her job just like they were. She just really liked following the rules. Man did she really like the rules. Though it was her knowledge of the rules and with her writing half of them herself that helped keep them out. They haven't gotten in trouble in years with her leading them.

Thinking now with the Kid in the picture the team got to see more of the personal side of Captain Raydor come out. Because seeing Sharon so fiercely protective and motherly of Rusty made Andy smirk man he wouldn't want to be the one to ever come between Mama Raydor and her kids.

Andy got up to get a glass of water. As he made himself comfortable again in his favorite chair Andy thought back to how Sharon was acting at the office today. He didn't like that she seemed preoccupied and distracted maybe she was worried about this sudden meeting she said she had. As her friend he wanted her to know that he'd be there for her if she needed him. He didn't have time to talk to her at the office before she left in a hurry because Provenza had him busy with that awful giggling girl. Andy had to shake his head to try and get the sound of her laugh out of it.

He rested back for a minute yep his mind was wondering back to a vision of the Captain rushing out of the Murder Room with those amazing legs, amazing hair and amazing..."Ok ok"... he said out loud as he jumped out of his chair to grab his phone from his jacket.

He was worried about Sharon so he texted her.

Andy…. _How did the meeting go? Dinner? _

He wondered if the meeting was why she left so abruptly and if it had anything to do with Jack or her pending adoption of Rusty? He thought she would maybe want to meet for a late dinner and talk about it.

Sharon…. _Fine. No, not tonight tired heading to bed_.

Reading her answer it didn't seem like Sharon. Usually she liked to text or call him maybe chat a bit before going to bed especially if they didn't have the time to meet for dinner and stuff. But her answer felt short like she didn't want to talk at all.

Andy…. _You ok?_

He sent back now he was really worried. It was a few minutes til he got a reply back. He wasn't sure if he was catching her at a bad time or something.

Sharon.… _I'm fine really. Have a good night_.

Now it was Andy's turn to take a few minutes to answer her. He was slightly taken back by her quick to the point text. This really isn't like the Sharon he was getting to know.

Andy…._ oh ok you have a good night too. You know you call or text me anytime if you need to talk. Remember it's what friends do._

He read her reply for about the 10th time. As Andy sat there staring at his phone. It was short and to the point. He could still feel the burn from the chill that it sent through him. He actually shivered not sure if the action was from being cold or if it was the mental shivers he got from her reply to him.

It said she was fine. Fine he thought she wasn't fine at all. She just tried to make people think that.

He thought that they were becoming friends and he might have to settle for that. But he was working on it, on her. All these non-dates meant something to him and he was hoping it was starting to mean something to Sharon too. Andy knew Sharon had been hurt badly by Jack. He knew over the years she tried to put her family back together but Jack would continue to leave them. She had many reason to not trust anyone or to let anyone close to her again. Between her husband and the way people at work treated her he could understand why she was so cautious to not let anyone in or passed the shield she seem to hide behind.

Andy sat there for a while longer watching the sports program but not really paying any attention it. Figuring he'd call it a night himself he turned off the TV, stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. It had been a long day he should be happy to call it an early night but he'd rather be meeting up with Sharon to have a late night bite to eat. He'd make sure he would talk to her tomorrow to see how she really was doing. She had a harder time hiding things from him when he could look her in the eye.

Andy collected his glass and put it in the sink. Made sure his door was locked, grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch, turned the light off and headed to his bedroom. He hung up his jacket, plugged his phone in to charge laying it by his badge and gun that he now placed on his nightstand.

He changed into his nightclothes then heading into the bathroom to do what he need to get ready for bed. Lately he had been sleeping well cause he would fall asleep thinking of Sharon but tonight he was worried about her and knew he would lay there concerned.

He was right it took him awhile to fall asleep his thoughts keep drifting back to Sharon and him and how different they were from each other. But didn't opposites attract? He thought. That's what he liked about her the most was that she was so different then him. Where as Andy was the team screw up, hot head. Sharon was the calm voice of reason. He just had to convince her that it could work. He knew that wouldn't be easy but Sharon was worth the work he needed to put in. Andy drifted off to sleep again with a smile on his face.

The next morning as Andy was pouring himself a cup of coffee and carefully taking a drink because he didn't want to spill any on his deep purple tie. He had a feeling Sharon would be wearing a shade of purple today. So he picked a purple tie and a dark suit. He noticed she tended to wear some shade of purple when she was feeling down. Maybe it helped her feel better. He knew it helped him feel good because she always looked amazing in any shade of purple. Well she looked good in any color and heck maybe she'd be wearing a skirt too he thought with a smile on his face. He was noticing he was smiling a lot lately and it all had to do with his boss.

He didn't need too much coffee to wake him up he had a good night sleep. When he stopped worrying about Sharon he ended up dreaming about her and man what a dream it was.

He was walking her to her car after one of their late non-date dinners. They seem to end up getting a bite to eat together when they had a case run late. As they were next to her car Sharon turned to him. Andy was about to say thank you and good night but the words caught in his throat when he looked into her eyes that were now the color of a deep sparkling emerald. The look she was giving him said anything but good night. He took a step towards her and when she didn't back up he reached his hands into her hair. Even if it was just a dream her hair in his hands felt amazing he thought about doing that a lot. Andy put one of his hands behind her neck and pulled her to him. When their lips meet nothing could describe it. It was perfection. He used his body to gently push her back against her car door. There was no space left between them. When he heard Sharon moan he thought he'd lose it right there. Luckily they were in the dark part of the parking lot that was practically empty. Keeping his mouth on hers there was no way he could stop kissing her anyways. His hands reluctantly left her hair and slid down her body. Caressing her curves as they went. One stopping just above her waist the other ended up on her thigh that was now wrapped around his hip pulling him intimately closer. This time it was Andy's turn to moan but it came out as more of a growl.

That's when something woke him up. As he lay in bed slowly becoming aware of his surrounding. He realized it was his groaning that woke him. He was disappointed the dream was just getting good he thought. Andy turned to look at the clock it was only 2am. Oh good he thought plenty of time to get back sleep and dream of Sharon again. He lay in bed trying to will himself to sleep again so he could dream continue the dream. But he pretty much laid there smiling into space trying to catch his breath.

It wasn't too bad though. He was looking forward to having many more dreams about his Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!

_Sorry this took awhile to update my son is visiting for 10 days from being overseas in the Army. He leaves again for his next Duty Station in Germany soon. Just enjoying spending time with him but will try and keep writing!_

Hope you like this chapter.

Sharon's Pov

It took almost two weeks for Andy to convince Sharon to finally agree to meet him for lunch. She really didn't want to meet with him alone. Mostly because she was embarrassed and frankly ashamed of how she acted and was still acting when it came to Andy and that Cindi girl. Sharon let out a hum that was much closer to a groan. She was frustrated with herself more than anything.

She really wanted to solve this case mostly to get this Cindi girl out of her Murder Room. It seemed Miss Cindi as Provenza calls her, randomly like to stop by everyday this week with new important information. Well important according to Cindi. She conveniently drops in right around lunchtime and Andy would hurry Cindi out of the Murder Room to go to lunch and go over the "important" information. So he said he seemed a little too eager to get away with her if you asked Sharon but of course no one did. Most of the team stayed away from her unless it pertained to the case. Sharon knew it was her mood that was scaring everyone away.

"They don't call me the Wicked Witch for nothing," Sharon whispered sadly. But it was simpler that way. No one asked questions. No one bothered her. No one tried to get to close to her. Then again it was like in her FID days and was she really fine then she thought? No she wasn't she answered herself. To keep people at arms length and live behind her armor was all she really knew.

Over the course of the last two weeks she kept having dreams, very explicit dreams at that, about Andy and her. Those dreams made it hard to look him in the eye without remembering what they were doing in her dreams. It was hard not to imagine his brown eyes get darker as the looked at her with an intensely like in her dreams. It was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Even when he asked her simple questions about the evidence or a search warrant. The hardest part of all was trying to fight the feelings that she was so not use to, cause she knew it was only on her end.

Sharon came to an understanding with herself that Andy can flirt, laugh and carry on with anyone he wanted to. It really didn't have anything to do with her. She was also afraid of saying something or even worse mortified to do something to Andy that she could never take back. It was easier for her to avoid him as much as she could.

Sharon did feel bad about not talking to Andy except when it had to do with the case they were working on. She did miss the light touches she gave him to help calm him down. She missed standing close to him just to near him. The smell of him would set her off lately. She even missed interviewing suspects with him cause it was easier for her to focus if he wasn't in the same room. So she would have Sanchez go in with her and had Lieutenant Flynn out in the field more. It was trickier to avoid Andy when they had to be in the Murder Room at the same time. She still had a job to do, which meant she needed to stop hiding in her office "doing paperwork" as she told her team.

She did notice Andy was trying to approach her to talk to her more but she would pretend to be or actually was busy and give him one-word answers to his questions. If he sent a text asking about a "dinner" she would have some excuse for him. Mostly her excuse was that she busy and or tired which she was. Sharon could tell she was running herself down to exhaustion. Long stressful days and hardly any sleep at all didn't help out either.

Finally after they solved the case she gave in and agreed to meet Andy for lunch. She knew he would continue to be persistent if she didn't agree to at least lunch with him. Sharon assumed a simple lunch would be easy enough. Figured she would at least try to sit across from him again and have a conversation. They worked together and she was a grown up after all. She couldn't avoid him forever, could she?

Sharon was waiting for Andy at their _non-date just friend's _usual lunch and dinner spot. She was surprised she was here. It was over a week before she could even get herself to talk to Andy again. After that it was quick answers or she'd go through Lt. Tao or Lt. Provenza or even Rusty to relay a message to Andy using the excuse she was to busy dealing with other things.

As she was deep in thought her mind drifting towards Andy again a nice looking man sat down across from her. A bit surprised, Sharon raised one brow and asked him "can I help you?"

The young man settled in the seat like he belonged there and causally answered "sorry it's just that I've seen you in here before but you were always with the same guy." He continued with a smile on his face. "This was my chance to catch you alone."

"Yes, you mean my friend Andy?" Sharon questioned suspiciously thinking he wanted information about him." Her cop instincts kicked in and she gave him her best glare "what do you want with Lieutenant Flynn?" Sharon asked in her best Darth Raydor voice.

"Oh no" he said as he holding his hands up slightly and sitting back a little. "I don't want to talk about him. As I said I noticed this is the first time you've were here alone and I wanted to introduce myself," the stranger said smoothly as he leaned forward again.

His movements caused Sharon to lean back in her chair to put space between them. Her eyes held a questionable look then she crossed her arms in her usual defense as her brain tried to analysis the meaning behind his words. As she sat back he gave her a wink and Sharon busted out laughing she couldn't stop it if she tried. She was highly embarrassed when she let out a snort while laughing. She couldn't believe she did that here of all places and in front of strangers.

She was usually okay to let herself laugh that freely with her family. In trying to stop laughter she leaned her head back and tried to be serious. As she straight herself up she realized her eyes were watering from the laughing. Boy it had been awhile since she laughed hard enough to cry she thought. When she got herself under control she was a bit confused and asked "why?" as she wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. The handsome stranger gave her a look that Sharon read, as are you crazy? She again asked "no really why?"

The man was leaning forward with his arms on the table watching her closely. "You've got to be kidding me right" he questioned her back? As he watched her quickly wipe the tears that had made their way down her cheeks from laughing. "I'm glad I could make you laugh it was an amazing thing to watch actually."

This man who didn't know the women sitting across from him at all could see the instant her walls went up by the look in her eyes and her body language. Her beautiful green eyes that had just been sparkling with laughter had harden to a dark forest green. He noticed she had sat up with her back straight and folder her arms in front of her. She also slipped on her glasses that were hanging in the v of her blouse. "I mean no offense but you have to know how beautiful you are especially when you laugh like that. With your amazingly green eyes sparkling, your hair well just wow and not to mention those legs." He said so matter-of-factually, he could tell by her reaction she didn't.

Sharon let out a hmmm she knew she should have been offend by what this stranger was saying but she could read people very well. He didn't seem to be saying it's as a pick up line but more just telling her what he thought.

"Sorry if what I said embarrasses you." What a shame he thought somebody had really messed up this woman. Then he wondered if it was the other man she comes in with all the time. But he knew it wasn't that guy because she was too relax around her friend as she called him. "Her friend" was probably trying to help her over come the hurt she had been through. As he sat there thinking about this beautiful women sitting across from him she just stared at him like she was in shock.

He let out a laugh and held his hand out "hi my name is Bill, I wanted to introduce myself when I had the chance." He gave her his most charming smile but she held on to her shocked look. "Ok I see I've overwhelmed you with my amazing personality so I'll leave you with that." His eyes were the ones sparkling with humor now. "Can I leave you with some advice though? You really are beautiful, if you want to believe me or not it's up to you. But if you don't, just look at the way your friend, as you call him, looks at you." With that comment he could tell it brought her out of her state of shock.

Sharon's eyes widened and it was her turn to lean forward. "What? What do you mean? " She questioned him her voice so high she didn't even recognize it.

"Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you. Even I can see what he's thinking and I've only see you two here" this Bill said smugly.

Sharon stopped him with a stern voice "no Andy and I…. No we're just friends."

Again Bill laughed held his hands up slightly again "ok ok I get it, your just friends. Then it would be ok for me to leave you my card and maybe if you're up for some laughs you could give me a call." He flashed her that smile and winked at her again. He stood up held out his hand and she shook it. "Can I at least know the name of the most beautiful women in this place?"

Sharon blushed slightly "oh it's Sharon" she said a bit flustered but with a small laugh.

Shaking her hand again Bill said "well it's nice to meet you Sharon I hope you have a great day. Feel free to call me anytime, I'll clear my schedule just for you," giving her another wink he turned and left her table.

Sharon watched the handsome stranger walk away. Then looked at the card in her hand and tapped it against her fingers but she wasn't focused on it, her mind was on Andy. Her brain was turning with all kinds of questions mostly though was what this Bill guy said true? Had she missed the way Andy looked at her? "Nooo" she said dragging out the word, they were just friends. Andy in fact was the one that kept telling her that.

She tilted her head as she was thinking, yes she was the one who that told Andy when all this started. He could introduce her as, his friend, Sharon she was there as a buffer at his daughters wedding and she also said that she was a married women. He made sure to tell her that it was just friendly dinners they went on. She reached for her purse and put the card in it. She'd keep it for a good memory she had no intention of calling him. Bill seemed nice but she had her hands full with too many other things going on in her life and her mind was only on one man. The problem was his mind was a young blonde.

What Bill had said about her did made her feel well she wasn't sure what that was yet but she knew it was hard to feel pretty or sexy or wanted when you couldn't even keep your husband from leaving you over and over again.

For the first time in weeks she was looking forward to seeing Andy, now she was curious to see what was going on between them. This Bill person made her start thinking about what she had maybe missed. Was it just a friendship? Was there more to their relationship? Could there be a chance to become something else? She knew she had great instincts. In IA you had to know when a fellow police officer was lying and in Major Crimes her instincts always helped in dealing with and making deals with suspects. Her motherly instincts were sharp as a tack they had to be when dealing with teenagers.

Now when it came to her personal life her instincts always failed her. She thought she could be missing the signs just like she did with Jack. Even though they would be completely different messages. Sharon always told everyone she was fine but inside she knew she wasn't really fine at all maybe just maybe it was Andy she needed to help her with that.

Feeling lighter than she had in a long time Sharon set down her purse and was waiting for Andy he wasn't late she had just got there early because she was so nervous. Then her phone dinged in her pocket pulling it out she saw it was a text from Andy causing her to smile until she read it.

_Sorry something's come up..._

It was short with no explanation she was disappointed. She had started to look forward to seeing him. But now Sharon didn't have much of an appetite anymore and didn't want to stay there alone so she headed back to work.

As the day went by Andy hadn't returned. Sharon had been back at work for a few hours before she finally asked her second in command if he knew where Andy was?

His partner told her something about sending Flynn to gather important information and excepted him back anytime now. Soon after that Andy did return. But he was walking in with a certain blonde. Sharon was leaning against Provenza's desk, which she knew she was the only one he let get away with touching his desk at all. Her arms were crossed and she was focused on the murder board going over the info again trying to put it all together. She knew they were getting closer to catching the mystery killer.

She didn't see them at first but knew the second that woman entered her Murder Room. There was that giggle again then she heard "oh Andy you're such a gentleman" giggle giggle. Sharon's hand went to her forehead and let out a deep "hmmm" but it came out more like a growl. She did seem to be doing that a lot lately she noticed.

Provenza looked up from the victim's file he was looking at and looked over at the Captain. "Did you say something Captain?"

But before he got his answer he followed her glare, turning he saw Flynn and Cindi who were walking by his desk.

"Hope you had a good time obtaining that important information Flynn, took you long enough" the older Lieutenant stood up and slapped his partner on the back.

Sharon could see the stern look Andy gave his partner and noticed Andy didn't or wouldn't look towards her. Sharon stood up and spun around saying at the same time "Mike, let me know when your done comparing the voices. Thank you I'll be in my office." She knew that her instructions came out too harshly but she just couldn't help herself when Cindi was near by.

Tao who was focused on his computer looked up quickly when the Captain say his name "oh yes, Captain of course I will. I'm almost done here."

Amy stood up seeing the Captain turn quickly with her hand on her forehead "are you ok Captain do you need anything?" She asked a bit worried. Amy was always over eager to please the Captain but she truly cared and admired her too.

In a more pleasant voice Sharon said "oh no, I'm fine thank you Amy. I just feel a headache coming on." Then took long strides into her office closing the door.

"Ewk gads Sykes can't you just stop with that? You got the job. Provenza snapped at her.

"What the Captain looked upset I wanted to see if she was ok?" Amy said innocently enough.

Sanchez was at his desk trying to hold back a smirk he understood what the Captain meant. He was also pretty sure they were all sick of this woman's giggles and useless information. He just hadn't figured out why Provenza seemed to love it when she came to visit? He guessed it was to annoy his partner. But it was putting the Captain on edge too and he didn't like that. Julio knew she had been through enough and she had proven herself over and over that she deserved to be the boss of their team.

Sharon sat down into her chair and exhaled loudly. She was just exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. She really did have a headache now. Hoping she could make it through this case and this week.

The next day after the lunch "non-date lunch" didn't happen Andy had stopped asking, texting and calling to meet with her. She thought regrettably well that's what you get Sharon you should be happy that he's not bugging you anymore right. You got what you wanted, you pushed him away and now he's probably dating that Cindi girl. She is his type, after all and exactly what he's looking for.

The problem was she had started hoping that there was a way she could ever be Andy's type? She didn't really think so. She was the exact opposite. Now that Sharon understand why she really wasn't fine at all. That's why she didn't like to let herself have hope or have dreams. They just build you up thinking something could happen then let you down. She was once again sadly falling behind in her personal life it was always left to the side for more important things like her kids and work.

Now that she had finally seen what was in front of her it was to late she had pushed Andy away. Did she have enough fight left in her to go after what she wanted? She really didn't know.

Sharon did know what she needed to do. She was going to call one of the few friends she had. She needed advice and knew she could get that from Andrea.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry I realized I made a continuity mistake in this story. In the beginning of the last chapter I said they had solved the case but then later I said Sharon thought they were close to catching the killer sorry about that. Oops it was a brain freeze! I'll try and catch that._

**Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! They all help motivate me!**

_So looking forward to Mary Major Crimes Monday's again and so many hints of this Shandy "ship" sailing it has been exciting and overwhelming at the same time! lol. _

_Happy Shandy Sunday and looking forward to Mary Mondays!_

Andy's POV

He couldn't believe it took him so long just convince Sharon to meet him for lunch. Though it's hard to convince someone to do something when they aren't talking to you.

He had noticed that she had been acting strange and so different then her usual self. In the last few years Sharon had been letting her guard down around the team and especially around him. But lately Andy could tell she was closing herself off again. He knew she was over working herself. Long hours, stress at work and at home. Sharon was having problems dealing with Jack. She was worried about Rusty and dealing with his mom. She probably had her fill of addicts in her life. That worried Andy a lot and the thought was always in the back of his mind. Why would she want another person with an addiction in her life?

For some reason Cindi came in with new _important information_ and she seem to time it right around lunchtime. Andy had noticed that whenever Cindi came in the Murder Room Sharon would make herself scarce. He could certainly understand her not wanting to deal with the giggling blonde, Andy couldn't really stand it much either. So he decided to get Cindi out of the squad room as quickly as possible to try and ease Sharon's stress levels. That didn't explain why she didn't want to talk with him though and it worried him.

Miss Cindi, as his at time's annoying partner, called her would always try and talk Andy into having lunch back at his place. But Andy would only take her to get coffee in a public cafe. Then he would listen to her to see if she really had anything new to add to the case. She never did, Cindi only talked about herself. Andy would be happy when they finally solved this case so Cindi wouldn't feel the need to come by anymore.

When he was back in the office Andy could tell that the rest of the team was wary of their Captain and kept their distance. He thought as her friend he could help get her through what was bothering or upsetting her. Andy wanted to help her, maybe be a buffer for her like she had been for him. He just needed to get her to sit down with him before she put her guard up and turned back into the Wicked Witch. Even though he thought she was extremely sexy when she acted like that. Nothing-sexier then Captain Raydor in full Darth Raydor mode he thought making him smile widely.

What Andy did like over the last few weeks was the amazing dreams he kept having about a certain greened eyed beauty. They were extreme and intense dreams. They would meet and end up together in some strangest places. He knew she'd never let him near her in her office or the supply closet and they were too old to be doing what he dreamed of in his car. But hey I guess that's what dreams are for causing Andy laughs out loud a bit at that.

Andy was hoping Sharon would come to him she was ready to discuss it. He knew their Captain and the other side of Sharon well enough by now to know there was no forcing that women to do anything she didn't want to do. She'd talk to him when she was good and ready and on her own time.

He would let her have her space but he would continue try to get through to her. He still tried small talk and asks her out for their regular non-date friendly lunch or dinners. But Sharon was hard to approach and it was almost like she was running away from him. Andy would come up behind her like he always did to go over evidence but it was just his excuse to be near her. He loved to get a slight breeze of air go by so he could catch the fragrance of her hair. Then each time she realized he was near her she almost seemed startled and would end up casually but quickly crossing the room. But Andy knew why and it was to put space between them.

He did notice that the Captain was sending Provenza and him out into the field more. He wasn't sitting in and doing interviews with her either. He was hoping it was to work more with the other members of the team. When he was in the Murder Room Sharon seem to stay in her office more then usual. She did have a lot of paperwork to catch up on or so she said. Did she forget he was a detective he knew something was going on? It made him more determined to figure out what was going on with her.

He knew she was avoiding from him cause she wouldn't look him in the eye. It was a "tell" of hers when something was bothering her. Usually she never had a problem looking anyone in the eye no matter who they were. Andy did miss the slight touches or her passing close by him with a barely there graze as they passed each other. He didn't want to give up he even tried to ask her through texts because he couldn't seem to keep her in the same room as him for very long. He only received the same answer to all his texts _sorry can't busy _or _sorry too exhausted._

After solving the case Andy finally got a yes to his questions about lunch for that Friday. He knew she agreed reluctantly but hey she agreed and that made him happy. He was on his way to meet her now. He was running a bit late because he had to take Cindi back at her place after another on of her annoying surprise drop by visits.

He was walking into their usual _non-date just friend_ spot when he heard a peal of laughter that sounded slightly familiar but no it couldn't be. she had never laughed like that before. Andy was far enough away from the table that Sharon couldn't see him. She was facing toward Andy but he knew she couldn't see him from where he was standing. But he could see her and definitely he could hear her. She was sitting at a table and there was a guy sitting across from her.

He didn't think he had ever heard her laugh like that. No he was positive he had never heard her laugh like that ever. Sure she had laughed when she was with him but this was different. She threw her head back as she laughed, he was pretty sure he heard a snort as she was laughing. When she brought her head back up and swept the hair back behind her ear that had fallen in her eyes. Her eyes looked emerald green and were shining he would say sparkling even.

Andy was feeling a little hurt she looked beautiful from the laughter, light in her eyes and it was that idiot that was putting it there. Then from where Andy was standing he could see her go from relaxed to defensive from the way she held herself and the look in her eyes told him a lot. She had a shocked look on her face. Andy was trying to decide if he should leave her to her privacy. He felt like he was spying on her but they were suppose to meet here and she was excepting him. Andy watched her for a few minutes more. When Andy was just going to go the idiot stood up shook her hand and gave her a business card then walked away.

Sharon stared at the business card the scumbag had given her. There was a curious smile on her face and she was tapping the card against her fingers. Andy said quietly "leave the card on the table Sharon, leave the card on the table." He saw her tilt her head then reach for her purse and put the card inside. He reached up and ran his hand on the back of his neck a few times as Andy felt his chest tightening up it wasn't exactly pain but his chest hurt.

He turned and left the restaurant. He couldn't look at her anymore knowing what she was thinking about and it was that other idiot. Andy had to admit that guy was pretty smooth and he didn't blame him for hitting on Sharon. She's gorgeous why wouldn't she get hit on he thought as he pulled out his phone and texted Sharon..._sorry something's come up_.

After he sent the text there was a pull in his chest that was getting stronger now. Like his heart was breaking a little. What was he thinking? Why would someone like Sharon be interested in a guy like him? Maybe she really was fine she just wasn't fine with him.

Andy decided to walk around for a little while to clear his head. He didn't really feel like going straight back to the office. What he really didn't want to do was see Sharon right now. Provenza had texted him and told Andy he needed him to go gather some important information. It was fine with him the longer he was out of the Murder Room the better. His partner texted him the address and it turned out to be Miss Cindi's place of work. Andy was getting pretty tired of his cranky partners idea of messing with him. anyways he picked her up and made it through the painful ride back to the office. After dealing with traffic, giggles and oh Andy" for 45 minutes he was ready for this day to end.

Andy held the Murder Room door open for Cindi and as they walked in she said with a high-pitched voice of course "oh Andy, you're such a gentleman" giggle giggle. Andy spotted Sharon the second they walked into the Murder Room. He could see her leaning on Provenza's desk with her arms crossed. He had noticed that the Lieutenant only really let the Captain get away with that. She was looking as beautiful as she always does.

Andy was leading Cindi over to his desk when he thought he heard a hmmm or even a growl sound coming from their Captain. Then Provenza stopped them and turning in his chair saying in his smart-alack way "Hope you had a good time obtaining that important information Flynn, took you long enough" the older Lieutenant stood up and slapped his partner on the back. Andy just sent him a piercing glare trying to let his pain in the ass partner know that Andy knew he was up to something and they would talk about it later. Provenza just kept smiling which made Andy even more frustrated. He couldn't look a Sharon so he continued to lead Cindi over to his desk.

He heard their Captain ask Tao a question and he heard Sykes doing her usual kissing up to the Captain but he wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. He glanced over at Sanchez and could see him try not to laugh but was doing a poor job of it. Some reason everyone was annoying him right now. Man he couldn't wait until this day was over he thought again.

Andy saw very little of Sharon after he got back to station. She had walked away after he had got there and hadn't come out of her office since. He knew she had to deal with paperwork and Taylor was always bugging her about something. So he assumed she was busy which was fine with him. It was easy to try and calm down when Sharon wasn't in the same room. Who was that guy and was she in her office already calling him and setting up a real date? He wondered.

The next day after the lunch "non-date lunch" didn't happen Andy wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody he basically sat home moping. He had his phone by him but only if he got a call that they caught a case. Maybe it was better if he stayed with his old usual type of girls like Cindi, Andy frowned a little at that thought. Though he didn't get his heart broke by girls like that cause it was just for a fun time never anything serious.

Andy had ended up at a couple of meetings the other night after the team all went home. He really just sat through them and listening to the others talk. It helped him work through his addiction by listening to others talk about theirs. It dawn on him suddenly that Sharon was now his new addiction.

But now he might have to learn to live without her just like he learned to live without the alcohol. He was pretty sure his new addiction was going to be much hard to beat then his old one. He would be struggling with it every day because he would have to see her almost about every day. He'd have to work with her, be near her knowing how he felt, knowing how she felt and knowing they were completely opposite. Well at least he still have his dreams he was sure they wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

He had important things he could focus on Andy thought, like he's kids and work that would keep him going. Later Provenza called, Andy had reluctantly answered his phone and his friend had talked Andy into meeting him at the bar to watch him drink. Andy didn't really feel like going out but thought the distraction would do him good and maybe he could talk to his long time partner and friend. As long as he didn't actually say Sharon's name it should be fine he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!  
><strong>

I might have got caught up in the conversation with Sharon and Andrea in this chapter. I can see them being friends outside of work. They are both women of power in a man's world and Sharon was married to a lawyer she wouldn't hold that against Andrea. IMO lol

_**Again: I own nothing involved with Major Crimes just this story idea pulled from my head.**_

Sharon's POV

Sharon was riding the elevator up to the Major Crimes Monday morning her back was perfectly ramrod straight maybe a bit too rigidity straight. She watched as the numbers changed anything to distract herself from her thoughts. When the doors slide open she pasted a smile on her face. Taking a deep breath and braced herself before going through the Murder Room door. Walking in with her usual take charge cadence Sharon said a chipper good morning to everyone but kept walking to her office. On the outside she might look, sound happy and put together but inside her stomach was fluttering so bad she thought for sure that everyone could tell how nervous she really was.

She had seen Andy as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting at his desk, which is of course ironically right next to her office she smiled but also panicked at the thought. Meaning she'd have to pass by him or she could use her other door but that would be too oblivious and the idea was not avoid the Lieutenant. As she passed him she glanced over at Andy he looked handsome as always making her grow warm in that place deep down inside and a bit flushed making her smile again. Oh dear Sharon you need to figure this out and fast she thought. He didn't look up to acknowledge her or say good morning, or offer a how's it going, not even a hello. Yes, she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her. Sharon worried a little about that.

She had a plan and she had been going over it in her mind since her lunch with Andrea yesterday. Sharon knew what she wanted to do but now that she was here in the office she was losing her nerve again. Why did she let Andrea talk her into this crazy idea? Thinking back over the great day she had with DDA Hobbs yesterday caused her to smile.

Sunday's brunch with Andrea had turned from just a nice chat at lunch with a friend though it might have got a little heated at times. But that was because Sharon was too stubborn so Andrea had told her anyways. They had talked for a while then it turned into a shopping spree and a full on girl day. Sharon hadn't had so much fun in a long time. She had really needed it and hadn't realized how much she missed being stress-free for even a few hours let alone for an entire day. Andrea and her had ended up laughing and shopping until they dropped. Actually almost quite literally by the end of the day Sharon had been exhausted but mentally feeling better.

The day started out with a light brunch where they talked about lots of thing. Sharon wasn't sure how to bring up what she wanted to talk about with Andrea. The two women have known each for years but they hadn't had the time to get together a lot. Though they seemed to understand each other. Both coming from a man's world and having to fight for what they have earned. They had to be tough and hide behind an armor of sorts. When the two women did get together they never had a problem talking about anything. But Sharon couldn't remember when she had ever brought up a topic this personal. Oh they have discussed men; their problems with men, how frustrating some men could be, what they looked for in men, the men they thought were nice looking and if their jobs and families didn't take all their time. Well anyways that never seemed to happen.

But now with Sharon's divorce almost finalized and the thoughts that the handsome stranger named Bill put into her head. She was starting to think maybe it was the time for her to make time for herself. As soon as Sharon mentioned the word dating Andrea looked at her and said, "Oh do you mean Lieutenant Flynn?"

Sharon's eyes shot up from her salad to look at her friend. "What? Who? Why would you bring him up?"

Andrea was laughing at her "oh just a lucky guess I suppose." She watched Sharon do her Darth Raydor glare on her "oh don't give me that look it doesn't work on me, well when we are out of the office that is." As Sharon eased her glare and rested her fork down Andrea questioned her. "But really are you seriously asking me why Flynn?"

"Yes I really am. Why would you bring up Andy?" she said so honestly that Andrea was taken back.

Andrea thought it would be best to lay out the truth to her friend. She had known her long enough to know that as either Captain Raydor or as Sharon. She wouldn't accept anything but the truth and she would know if you're lying or holding back on her. "Since I'm your friend and you asked me I'm going to give it to you straight. But don't say I didn't warn you. You can tell me to stop at any time." She could see Sharon losing her patience.

"Andrea will you just tell me what you're talking about. Lieutenant Flynn and I are just friends and I'm fine with that." Sharon stated with a bit of ice in her tone.

Andrea retorted back quickly "you really aren't fine at all or you wouldn't be bringing up the word dating."

"You're right I did bring up dating. But you're the one that brought up my Lieutenant, Andrea." Sharon said in frustration. She wasn't fine at all even Andrea could see it and just flat-out told her so.

"Oh so now your going to tell me you don't have feelings for him and you obviously don't see the way he looks at you." Andrea took a breath then figured she might as well get it all out now. "Don't you see the way Flynn follows you, watches you, stands up for you, he stays close to you maybe to be by you or most likely to protect you if a suspects gets out of line."

Sharon tried to jump in with a "but."

"Yes, yes we know" Andrea held up a hand to stop her "just sit back and listen." She watched Sharon's eyes go wide. The DDA wasn't sure if she had pushed it to far. But the woman across from her was as stubborn as they come and it would take being direct to get in into her hard head. Her eyes ease a little then with a bit of resolve in them Sharon sat back and folded her arms as a sign for her to continue.

Sharon knew that Andrea knew she was probably the only one to ever get away with talking to her this way, well except maybe Gavin. Yes they were the only two who wouldn't end up on some end of an investigation or written up for an insubordination and be sent to a two week attitude adjustment seminar. Working in the LAPD or not she could get to them. She might not be the head of IA but she still had connections and they still admired her there. So she let Andrea continue.

"Oh yes we all know Sharon Raydor doesn't need protecting but you see it comes naturally to a guy like Andy." Seeing that she wasn't going to stop her again Andrea continued. "It's just ingrained in him to protect the ones he cares about and I know for a fact he cares deeply for you. I think he has for a while now. It may have started as friends with you two though that was after you finally got past being enemies."

"Well even if all that's true, which I don't think it is he doesn't anymore. Your imagining things Andrea or I must of done something." Sharon replied rather quietly. "He hasn't talked to me or answered my calls or my texts. We agreed to meet for lunch and he basically stood me up. Oh he texted and said something had come up and then later Andy returned to the office with that Cindi women." Letting out a sigh she added "you've known Lieutenant Flynn a long time too and you know his reputation and that I'm nothing like his usual type."

Andrea nodded her head in agreement "yes I have known him for years." Then she took a couple bites of her salad and waited a few seconds "annddd" she drew the word out "I haven't seen nor heard of Flynn dating in many years. Actually he hasn't dated since before you took over Major Crimes I think. In fact it goes back to when you were the Wicked Witch in IA and investigating or tagging along behind his team." Andrea smirked at her "anymore facts you like to argue against, now don't forget what I do for a living."

That had actually kept Sharon quiet for a few minutes anyway. Thinking back at all that they had been through she still didn't see it. She stated in a I don't believe you voice "Andrea he was dismissive to me. He used to yell at me a lot in fact." She never really minded any of that she was use to it and she knew Lt. Flynn was a hothead if you let him get it out then you could reason with him. "I would even say he hated me. It's taking this long just to be friends with him and the rest of the team I hope."

"How do you think a guy who's attracted to a girl that he shouldn't be acts? He is not nice to her so it looks like he doesn't like her when he really truly does. It's all like a school yard crush and it's complicated" Andrea laughed "and yes there is a friendship and respect there believe me I've seen the changes in everyone on the team. You've got the best running division in the whole LAPD. You couldn't do that without great detectives and you being a great Captain." Andrea told her "Ok, ok so this isn't getting us anywhere lets get back to the good stuff. Why did you bring up dating in the first place?"

So Sharon explained about meeting Bill at lunch the other day and her thinking about Andy and her friendship. She talked about her doubts that it could lead to or if Andy would want it to be anything more.

Andrea sat there listening to Sharon explain everything waiting for her chance to jump in but she wanted to let her finish. She knew it was hard for her friend to talk about anything this personal. Then again as her friend she wasn't going to let her get away for this. After Sharon was done talking but before she could hide behind her shield or armor like Andrea knew she did. Andrea pounced well not physically but verbally. "Now wait a darn minute here. You sat there and laid into me about bringing up Flynn when the whole time I was right and you let me go on and on about how I think he feels about you." Andrea said in her lawyer cross-examination voice. But she wasn't mad she liked being right and she wanted Sharon to have to admit it.

Sharon cast her eyes downward at her hands that were wringing the napkin she was holding. "I'm sorry Andrea it just surprised me and I wanted to know why you would bring up Andy when I didn't notice anything. Really I am sorry, you were right. I'm just not good at picking up things in my personal life but hey give me a Use of Force investigation or a Officer Involved Shooting or a suspect and I'm….."

Andrea stopped her "it's alright I'm not upset, I just wanted you to admit I was right" she said laughing. "I know how you are Sharon you're a very private person and this is hard for you even with your friends."

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andrea and said "then that stranger at lunch basically said I should open my eyes to see the way Andy looks at me. It all got me thinking."

"Wait is this the lunch Andy stood you up on?" Andrea questioned her.

"Yeah it was why?" Sharon said confused.

"Well I think I may have discovered why your Lieutenant isn't talking to you lately." Andrea smiled with her I've just won a murder trial smile.

The women talked for a little while longer and Andrea had hatched a plan that Sharon wasn't to sure about. Andrea then talked her into getting a mani-pedi and into doing some shopping for some new clothes to cheer her up and of course they had to get new shoes to match their new clothes.

Sharon figured even if it wasn't with Andy she needed to start dating again and setting aside time for her. But she hoped she hadn't messed things up with Andy and it wasn't too late. He was probably tired of waiting for her to see that there could be something else there. It was like Jack said before, she was cold but it was hard for her to let herself be open and to warm up to people. It was the one thing that scared her. But hey she was The Sharon Raydor she knew she had to try or she'd never know what could be. What did she have to lose he was already not talking to her? So she might have already lost his friendship so why not make a fool out of herself too she laughed at that thought. because she had already done that, days ago and every time Cindi was in the same room as her.

By the time Sharon had made it home she was exhausted and a little run down from a long day with Andrea. As she carried her bags into the condo Rusty jumped up from his spot on the couch and looked at the bags she was holding and said "whoa Sharon I thought you were just going to brunch?"

She set the bags down and relaxed on the couch kicking her shoes off "so did I Rusty, so did I" she said with a laugh. Rusty was staring at her like she was crazy. "What?" she questioned him curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just I don't think I've seen you this happy in a long time. Well actually if ever honestly" he told her shyly. "No offense Sharon but you're always like working and stuff or stressing about work. You're always worried about Emily, Ricky or me. Well like especially me and my '_other mom'_ problems and then there's Jack."

Sharon interrupted him and said sternly "lets not bring up Jack. I don't want to ruin my good mood by thoughts of him, ok Rusty."

"Yeah sure got it" Rusty nodded his head he could understand Sharon not wanting to talk about Jack. It was the same with him and his mom.

"When you called and said you would probably be out for awhile I didn't think you meant for hours" Rusty said laughing but a bit concerned.

Sharon sat up when she heard the worry in her son's voice and apologized to him. "I'm so sorry Rusty I guess I lost track of time. I should of let you know it was taking longer then I thought. It really turned into a girl day for Andrea and I."

Rusty said seriously to her "oh ok I was like a little worried when it was getting late. It's not like you to be gone so long when your not working a case."

Yep sounds like her, Sharon thought sadly even Rusty knew she didn't have a life outside of work and her kids.

"Just don't let it happen again," Rusty said as he tried to sound serious but it was hard with the smile on his face.

"Um yes sir" Sharon said with a laugh. Standing up she picked up her shoes while saying "well mister I'm tired and going to head to bed. Don't stay up to late." She turned to pick up the shopping bags and was going to carry them to her room.

"Do you need any help with those?" Rusty asked her.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine." Sharon answered with a smile she was really proud at the person Rusty had become.

"Well ok if your sure cause even though you look happy you still look worn out and pale you know like paler then usual." Rusty laughed and was holding his hands up when her smile dropped from her face and she shot him one of her Darth Raydor glares. "Hey sorry but you do look like you could use a weeks worth of sleep."

"Thanks, thanks a lot Rusty, good night" she said in a flat tone and turned toward her room "oh and make sure the door is locked and turn the lights off when you go to bed." She heard a yeah, yeah sure got it, as she pushed the closed the door to her room. Putting the bags down she thought the sad thing was that the young man was right she was wearing herself out and she felt it.

Sharon slowly did her nightly routine and dropped into bed. She figured she'd sleep well consider how tried she was.

The dream started innocent enough. They had a long day at the office and Andy had invited her to his house to unwind and for some coffee or tea. Which he had done many times before, it was always innocent enough just a drink and talking between friends. As they were walking in his doorway Andy always being the gentleman let her enter first. As Sharon walked by him he quietly told her how he liked her dress "by the way red looks amazing on you " he stated his tone low and deep. Sharon spun around to look at him, Andy was smiling but she noticed his eyes were not eye level. He was focused on something much lower. Then Andy leaned towards her and swept her hair from one side of her shoulder to the other exposing right ear and neck then whispered in her ear "All I could think about all day was how this one tie was holding your dress together." Then he proceeded to explain in a soft voice how he would like to unwrap her and see the dress on the floor. He reached to her and slowly started to pull at the end of the tie that held her dress securely closed.

Sharon was watching his eyes as they turned to an impossibly deeper brown as he loosened the red knot on her dress "Andy?" she said whispered into his ear since it was so close to her lips causing him to finally look her in the eye. "Andy I thought you were inviting me in for coffee?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

"I've decided I have a need for something stronger and a lot more delicious." She watched him slowly move his head closer to hers and claim her lips. He pulled back just enough to let them both get a breath of air in their lungs. Andy gave her that lopsided smile that got to her every time "yep I found something much more tempting and much hotter" Andy managed to get out before taking her hand in his and leading her to the couch.

Her dreams about Andy didn't wake her up startled anymore. Now she looked forward to going to sleep and having those dreams. That night Sharon had some of the best dreams. Maybe because she was finally willing to admit to herself she did have feelings for Andy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! Also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

Hopefully I corrected all my grammar/typing mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry about that was in too much of a hurry to post it.

**I've been miserably sick but I've tried to keep up with this story. Been stressing about the upcoming episode worried about our Shandy but figured what will be will be we can always have our fanfics if Shandy are just friends :(**

Andy's POV

On Monday Andy knew when she entered the Murder Room. It wasn't only the telltale sounds of her heels. There was a change in the air he could feel it. It was almost like an energy charge going through him.

Andy was sitting at his desk he didn't turn and look at her but he did get a glimpse of her as she passed by his desk. She seemed a little hesitant but kept up her pace. Everyone but Andy offered a hello or morning back when Sharon had said a cheery "good morning, everyone." She seemed too happy if you asked him which nobody did. His teammates had been avoiding him all morning. Andy was snapping at everyone that tried to approach him and he was still pretty angry with his partner after what he pulled Friday night. Flynn wanted to make sure that the senior Lt. knew it and he wasn't about to let him forget even if his annoying partner did try and make it up to him Sunday.

Between Provenza, that Cindi girl and Raydor probably dating some young idiot, Andy was miserable. He couldn't help noticing that she was wearing a new dress and possibly new shoes she did look happy and very beautiful like always.

The problem was this happy Sharon made him more upset. Andy assumed the change in their Captain's attitude was because of the moron she meet. He was having trouble dealing with and seeing her smile so much. He liked to see her happy and not so worried, he just couldn't handle the reason why she was smiling. So Andy ended up avoiding her as much as possible. Maybe he took things too slow and he should have told her how he felt. Of course she wasn't waiting around for an idiot that couldn't tell her how he felt. Even if he thought he was doing this slowly so it wouldn't scare her away. He really did value their friendship and he wouldn't want to lose that.

Andy was in the break room getting one of his healthy drinks since he was trying to be more heart conscious but basically he was avoiding his team. He was thinking to himself it was easier when he didn't like her. That's not right he always liked her. Well maybe not Captain Raydor per-say but her legs, the way she wore those business suits and heels. Oh he couldn't forget her amazing hair and her bright intelligent eyes. Ok he had to admit probably always did like the Wicked Witch but tried to push her away.

Even when he was plain ignoring her and acting like she didn't matter or when he was yelling at her and acting like the hothead he is. She took everything he gave her then acted like nothing happen and went about her work as if he wasn't just in her face complaining about everything she was doing. Which usually got him more worked up that he could never get a rise out of her. She never showed any feelings or emotions he knew she only dealt with facts, rules and laws. She never showed the other side of her if she had one and he tried to push her there many times. He knew now that she had feelings and what was said could hurt her she was just very good at hiding it behind the armor she put up.

As he was deep in thought Provenza came busting into the break room and abruptly said "what do you think your doing Flynn? I thought we settled this? Now you're just being a jerk to everyone."

"It's no use, as you can see she's happy. The thing is she's fine, she was always been fine it was me that was the problem." Andy said as he looked down into his not so great tasting drink. Walking past his stunned partner Andy headed back to his desk thinking about the past weekend.

After Provenza called and talked him into meeting at their usual bar Friday night to watch him drink he said. Andy could never tell him no, even when he knew it was going to lead them both into some kind of trouble. He only went out to help get out of this funk he was in. They did do this a lot after a long day. It helped them both relief the stress they carried from the job and other everyday life problems.

It didn't bother Andy to be in a bar and maybe it would help take his mind off his other addiction for a little while. But what he didn't know until a little later was that his lousy stinking partner invited Miss Cindi and one of her friends. Andy had enough of Cindi at the office she seems to come in all the time with what she says was new information. It was really the same info and not at all useful. He knew his sneaky partner loved it when Andy was stuck with her. Andy would end up taking her to lunch to save his team and especially Sharon from listening to her. Though it only caused him to get madder at Provenza.

Andy was not happy to be here if he had to continue to hear that laugh. It made his head hurt, that's all she really did, was laugh that annoying giggle oh and touch him. Cindi was right next to him with her hand on his arm, it just wasn't comfortable to Andy. He missed Sharon's touches. Cindi's touch was different then Sharon's where as Cindi's touch was clingy and annoying, Sharon's light touches were soft and comforting. If his partner thought he was going to seat here and listen to this he was wrong. Provenza was ignoring him anyway. They might be friends but he was tired of being set up in these situations by him. He didn't even want to be there anyway. He could be miserable in the privacy of his own home.

Andy ended up just walking out of the bar after a half hour of dealing with the three of them. As he got up to leave he threw a couple dollars on the table for his cranberry soda and angrily said, "thanks for being such a great friend and the chat really helped. Louis you can find your own way home." With that he walked away hearing more giggling from behind him.

He spent most of his Saturday sitting in his favorite chair watching baseball and sports highlights. But he wasn't focused on the TV his mind kept going back to Sharon with that moron and hearing her laugh over and over again in his head. The way her eyes sparked he'd never seen her like that and he knows he's never heard her laugh so freely and loudly. She looked beautiful when she was carefree like that. It wasn't a headache causing kind of laugh either it was refreshing, uplifting and contagious. It made you smile and want to laugh too.

Not that he didn't think she wasn't always beautiful because she was it's just when she brought her head up after throwing it back in laughter Sharon looked stunning. Her green eyes were shining and she looked happy yes that's the word she simply looked happy he hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time. That was his goal for taking her out to dinner and stuff. It was to get her to relax a chance to forget about her problems and be happy. The dinners were to help keep her mind off the stressful things in her life that she had many of. Sharon worked too hard and spent her extra time with Rusty. She never had any time for herself.

Andy got up and made himself a light dinner out of the leftovers he had. Really what was he thinking he was so far out of her league he wasn't even in the same ballpark? She was way to classy, smart and beautiful for someone like him he thought. Maybe this mystery guy was what she needed. That guy obviously made her laugh more then he ever did. He would step back out of the way. Andy would rather see Sharon happy with someone else then miserable with him even if it hurt him to do it. He would do what was best for Sharon.

After cleaning up after his dinner he got a glass of water and sat back down in his chair. Why did he think they could ever be more then just friends had she really given him any signs that she wanted more? It must of all been in his head and in his dreams. Thinking about his dreams of Sharon made him smile. It would be hard to stop having those amazing dreams about his boss. But he would keep them it would be the only way of having her to himself. Maybe it was a bad thing to dream too much and too big. It's better to be happy with what you have. Andy turned off the TV he wasn't watching anything anyways and sat there in the dark.

Sunday morning there was a knock on his door Andy realized when he woke that he didn't ever make it to his bed he fell asleep in his recliner. His chair was very comfortable and it happened sometimes after a long case or when they got away from work for a few hours to rest. He was just too mentally exhausted last night to pull himself up out of the chair and make it to his bed.

Answering the door he was surprised to see a humble Provenza holding up 2 Sky-box tickets to today's Dodgers game. "What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you after all the crap you've been pulling lately old man?" Andy added the insult as he was shutting the door on the older man's face.

"Hey now, come on Flynn." Provenza said looking a bit sheepish as he pushed the door back open. "Let's go to the game and we can talk about whatever you want even _her_ as long as you don't say her name."

He was trying to make up for last night Andy knew but he wanted him to try a lot harder then that. "I'll even buy the hotdogs, you buy the beer and I'll drink it." Seeing his friend walk away from him and farther into his house "ok ok you drive a hard bargain I'll pitch in for my own beer" trying to make peace knowing he had pushed his partner a little to far. Andy sat back down in his favorite chair without saying a word to his jackass of a partner. He watched Provenza sit down on the couch near him. With the humble I'm sorry look gone from his face.

He could tell that Provenza couldn't hold back anymore "damn it, Flynn I'm not going to let you sit here and mope about _that _women. I've tried pushing Miss Cindi on you every chance I could just to get you to forget about _our Captain_ cause that's what she is. She's your Captain as in your Superior Officer do you understand that? Do you?" The older Lt. placed his hands up against his face as if to calm him self down. "She is the Wicked Witch you be good to remember that. Am I getting through your thick skull Flynn?"

"Hey she's not like that anymore and we're just friends. You know that, I know that and Shar…" seeing the glare he got from the other man Andy stopped and corrected himself "I mean, _she_ knows that." Andy corrected himself, as he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck several times. "Yeah I understand. I get it she's our boss. Go on just say it you know it's true she's way out of my league and I'm crazy to be thinking she'd be interested in a guy like me anyways."

Provenza said holding nothing back "let me explain this so you can understand. I think you're both idiots if you want the truth. It's been hard enough dealing with you both when you were _just friends_ but now you can't seem to be in the same room as her. What happen now she turn you down?"

So Andy told him about their lunch that never happened. He explained about the idiot he saw her with and how happy she looked.

"This means you really aren't interested in Miss Cindi?" His partner questioned him.

Andy was getting beyond frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair "do you even know me at all?" We're friends right? Have you seen me ask out or date anyone that young or even date at all in years?"

"Oh I knew you always had a thing for Darth Raydor but I was hoping you'd get over it" Provenza said as he leaned back on his friends couch. "I knew what all that yelling and getting in her face was about. You've always been a hothead and let your emotions run high that what makes you great cop. I just figured you'd get over it when she had no interest in the local LAPD bad boy and she'd crawl back to her Rat Squad in IA."

Provenza was now getting a bit tired of all this "come on Flynn let's go to the game. Forget about our problems cause God knows I have few too and just enjoy a baseball game before we get called out on a case."

Knowing he meant well and Andy really did need to get out he stood up and laughed, "ok sounds good. I'll just take a quick shower, change and I'll buy you that beer maybe even two if you're lucky."

It turned into a nice day at the ballpark with his long time friend the Dodgers even won. It got their minds off some of their problems for a little while. So he couldn't ask for more then that. They had a quick bite to eat after the game then Andy headed home. He did his nightly routine to get ready for bed which he was looking forward to cause his back couldn't take sleeping in that chair another night.

In his dream that night he suggested a walk on the beach after dinner. They were sitting on a bench listening to the waves near by it was chilly and dark night. So he pulled her closer to him in the pretense to keep her warm but he really just wanted her close so he could hold her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh "I had a great night as usual, thank you Andy." She looked up at him as he was looking down at her they were drawn together nothing could've stop the pull. It was like the waves of the tide didn't have a chance of not getting pulled back into the ocean. Their lips meet with the crash of the waves on the beach. Andy ran his fingers in her hair and held her head as he deepened the kiss. He did love the feel of his fingers in her amazing soft thick hair. He could feel her fingers brush along his hair as she wrapped her arms around him. After needing air they broke apart taking a moment to lean forehead to forehead.

Still trying to catch her breath Sharon said in a deep barely there husky voice. "Take me home, Andy" it was a statement not a question.

Standing up and put both hands in his pockets looking a bit shy he said "yeah sure, it's...it's cold here I'll get you home." When she didn't stand up he look at her confused.

"No Andy" she said in a firm but sultry voice. "I don't want to go home. I want you to take me home. To your home Lieutenant. Now."

The order shocked him out of his confused state and put a huge smile on his face. Grabbing her hand in his he pulled her up gently to stand next him and said, "yes Captain, right away Captain" his other hand had saluted her.

They had barely made it inside his door before she had him pinned against the wall "your wearing way too much clothes Lieutenant" she said in a whine but it was very low and sexy making him smile again.

"Well it's hard to take anything off when you're frisking me against the wall, Captain" Andy told her laughing.

"Oh ok you want me to stop then?" He watched as Sharon slowly backed away from him.

"Hell no, don't you dare stop." He was already working his belt loose.

"Well when you're finished I'll be waiting in the bedroom, Lieutenant." The way she said his rank it was almost a sassy purr and it went through his body right down his spine making him feel warm all over. She backed more away from him and turned but as she walked she reached behind her and unzipped her dress letting it fall off as she continued to walk.

The way his heart was racing seeing her in the matching purple lace barely there underwear. He had always liked when she wore purple but seeing what he was seeing now he loved her in purple now. Yep she was going to be the death of him one way or another but what a way to go he thought as he kicked off his shoes and pants. Followed her to his bedroom he did happen to notice she still had on her high heels and he liked that.

No matter what happened between Sharon and him in real life he'd always have his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all those who are reading my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

**What an amazing Major Crimes we got on Monday! Well I guess it was amazing if you ship Shandy. lol I think it's a start. I don't think they can rush anything with Sharon though, she's been through too much. Andy's ready he's been ready but he's patiently waiting. IMO But anyway back to the story. lol**

_To hopefully avoid confusion this chapter starts off on the same Monday morning that's in the last 2 chapters._

Sharon's POV

Looking in the mirror Monday morning Sharon didn't think she had ever been this nervous. "What am I doing?" She asked her reflection. She slowly turned slightly to each side to look at what she was wearing. It was a red wrap-around dress that was conservative enough for the office but tight enough to show off her curves and maybe a bit shorter then she would usually wear. Looking in the mirror and questioning herself again "why am I doing this? This is a crazy idea" she said out loud to her reflection. "He doesn't care and he won't notice anything different. Why did I listen to Andrea anyway?" Her reflection stared back at her. Just then her cell phone rang looking at who was calling Sharon rolled her eyes. "Yyeeessss?" she drawled out.

"I figured I would need to call you and give you a pep talk. Since your probably talking yourself right out of wearing the red dress." Andrea was laughing when she finished the last part.

"How did you know?" Sharon questioned her friend as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Andrea tried to sound shocked "really you ask that? Only because I know you very well." Sharon heard Andrea sigh before she continued, "ok now you're going to do exactly like we planned out yesterday."

"We planned? You planned it all, but" Sharon tried to interrupt her.

Not stopping Andrea kept talking "you're going to put on and keep on the stunning but office friendly new red dress and new shoes we spent hours shopping for."

"But?" Sharon still couldn't get any words in.

Andrea was on a roll there was no stopping her now. "Curl or fluff up that amazing hair of your and..."

"But" again Sharon tried to interrupt the lawyer to no avail.

"Then you're going to do that subtle strut walk that you do so well into that office like you own it." Andrea said sounding so determined.

Her friends comment caused Sharon to start laughing "but?"

"But? But what?" Andrea finally stopped talking when Sharon was laughing.

"But I really don't think I can do this and I don't see the point to it all. He won't notice anything anyways" Sharon said quietly.

"Wait a minute here. Did I call the right number is this Captain Sharon Raydor I'm taking too? The women who can stare down suspects, criminals and murders with her ice queen glare. The Sharon Raydor that won't take any crap from Asst. Chief Taylor?" Andrea took a deep breath and started again. "The Darth Raydor who hunted down dirty cops in the LAPD who can handle be yelled at and dislike by most of her peers?"

"Hey" Sharon said trying to sound offended but ended up laughing as she laid back on her bed with one arm stretched over her head absent-mindlessly playing with her hair.

Andrea laughed too but kept going "oh you know it was true they might not dislike you now but they are all still afraid of you. You know it and like it. So did I call the right number is this that Sharon or not?"

"Yes, yes it is but still I'm don't.…"

Andrea could hear the hesitation in her voice and interrupted her again she wasn't a great DDA for nothing they both thought. "No no no girl you can't be that Sharon and be so worried. So your telling me the Wicked Witch of the LAPD is afraid of one man. Be that he is one handsome silver haired Lieutenant but still he's just a man Sharon."

"Ok ok I get it" Sharon finally stopped Andrea's rant. "I already have the dress on and was getting ready to..."

"Getting ready to what? You were getting ready to change? Is that what your were going to say?" Andrea said interrupting Sharon again.

A bit frustrated now Sharon said sternly "would you stop interrupting me? No I was going to say that I was getting ready to leave for work" After a quiet pause on both lines..."Oh ok yes I was about to go change." Sharon confessed through laughter.

After they both had a good laugh. Andrea told Sharon "now come on if I have to drive all the way over there to make sure your doing as we, yes _we,_ planned I will."

"All right Andrea" Sharon finally gave in. Well I'm already wearing it she thought. "I get it I'm almost ready and I have to get to work. So you win, I'll wear it. Maybe I'll see you later today?" She hoped Andrea could stop by her office even if it was for a few minutes today. She knew she could use the support.

"Oh you know I'll find some reason to have to show up in that Murder Room today!" Andrea said a bit too excited.

That's how her morning started; she was now in her office pondering how she was going to put this plan of Andrea's in motion. It wasn't a very good start seeing as Andy has only ignored her. She had taken off her blazer, as per Andrea. Sharon felt a bit uncomfortable without the blazer she liked having her armor of sorts to hide behind she felt too open and exposed without it on.

Now in just the red dress but at least it was work appropriate it wasn't too revealing or too short it was just a bit tight but it didn't have any pockets. She did miss her pockets it was a safety thing. When she was stressed or her mind was over working on putting pieces of evidence together she liked to put her hands in her pockets to calm her a little, to help her focus. She could really use pockets right now she thought. Without her pockets to hide her hands she ended up fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't like people to notice her doing it though.

She always knew she was pathetic at flirting and she was really out of practice. Sharon knew she must look like an idiot, using one Andy's favorite terms. She has had no reason to flirt in the last 30 years or more of her life. When Jack and her dated it was Jack that did all the flirting. It came natural to Jack his problem was he used his charm, flirting too much and would use it with any woman he meet. Seeing how Jack acted most of their marriage Sharon had no use for flirting. Even after she was legally separated she didn't flirt yes she had dates. But she wasn't really interested in getting involved with anyone. She really had too much baggage to be explaining to someone. She most certainly had no use for it in her job. Nobody like her enough to be in the same room as her let alone flirt with or go out with her. She got comfortable being on her own after the kids grew up and moves out. It was how she liked it until Rusty came along and her motherly instincts kicked back in.

As the day went along she couldn't seem to keep Andy in one spot let alone near her to try and have a conversation with him. Sharon tried walking up to him, smiling at him. She thinks she might have even giggled at something Andy said but she was so embarrassed at herself because it was when they were all discussing Taylor not allowing any overtime. It was not really a funny subject. Once she reached out to touch his hand as he passed her a report. But you would think the papers were on fire as to how fast he let go of them. Sharon would slow down when she neared his desk or where he was standing. She had worn her more expensive perfume but it was still a subtle scent. It was one Andy mentioned he liked when they were on one of their _just friends_ non-date dinners. When he noticed her by him he would seem to be interested in something across the room or end up going over to Lt. Provenza desk. She could have sworn she heard the senior Lieutenant mumble "idiots" as he walked away from them.

Finally she got a chance to talk to Andy in her office. Andy looked very handsome in the dark grey suit he was wearing with a deep pink tie. Though she thought he always looked handsome in whatever he wore. She liked his suits but the man knew how to wear a t-shirt and jeans just as well. Getting back to the matter at hand Sharon leaned back against her desk and ask him about completing the reports for the last case they had wrapped up. She took off her glasses twirling them with her fingers. It was a playfully flirty move but more so it was something for her hands to do since she was so nervous and had no pockets to put them in. "Andy is there anyway we can talk about all this?" She brought up hesitantly.

She noticed Andy take a step back away from her and closer to her office door. "It's ok I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I get it your fine. I'm fine." He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was looking at his shoes as he continued, "we're friends Sharon and no matter what happens that won't change for me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Andy told her and she could tell he meant it. That he would always be a friend to her. But she wanted to try and see where this could go. She'd try one more time to get though to Andy.

He still wasn't really looking her in the eye. He would quickly glance at her then look away. "But Andy that's what I'm trying to get to, about us being friends that is." Sharon tilted her head and tried to explain to him "we really can't do this here can't we meet for lunch or dinner and talk, you pick I'll buy. Hmmm?" She tried a little humor but got no reaction from him. He just seemed so distant to her she was really worried that this wasn't going to work.

"I…um…I don't know" Andy said as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand the other still in his pocket. "I don't know we've both been pretty busy lately and…." as he said that there was a god-awful sound coming from the Murder Room. They could hear it in her office with the door closed.

Sharon rolled her eyes and let out another "hummm" but this one was from frustration. As the sound happened again Sharon felt her stomach turn and almost felt like stomping her foot down. It just wasn't fair she thought, here she was trying to connect with Andy then _she_ had to show up with that horrible giggle. Again it rang through her door and before she could try and say anything else to him, Andy turned and opened the door. Slowly looking back to Sharon he said "Yeah…so…sorry Captain I have to go. Oh and I'll be heading out for lunch now. I already have dinner plans and I'm sure your busy too."

"Ok Lieutenant I understand" using his words back at him Sharon said in a strong voice feeling anything but. With that he left her office and she quietly added, "yeah I get it." Sharon walked around her desk and sat down. Yes I think I do understand we're both perfectly fine the way it was. Why was she trying to make more of this then there is?

Andrea came strolling in her office as she was getting her files ready to go over, Sharon slipped her glasses back on. "I see you wore the dress good job. So tell me he couldn't resist you right?" Seeing that not so happy look on her friends face. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "So how did it go? Don't tell me that that's the girl you were telling me about leaving with Flynn just now?"

"See I told you it's not going to work Andrea. I'm out of practice; actually it's never been in me to flirt I don't now how." Sharon rubbed her hand along her forehead trying to relive some of the stress building up in her. "In fact I was horrible. I couldn't even get his attention. I couldn't even get Andy to stay in the same room with me." She leaned her head back on her chair and looked up at the ceiling "if I can't even get him to go over a report how am I suppose to get him to go out to dinner with me?" Sitting up and looking at her "he told me he had plans then left with…with her. I think that settles it. She's his type and I am definitely not"

Andrea felt bad for pushing her friend into this situation. "Sorry about all this Sharon maybe Flynn just needs time. He can't really be interested in that Cindi girl. Andrea sat up closer to the desk to get Sharon's attention since she was just staring at her paperwork. "Come on how about we go get some lunch? It looks like you could use a break."

"Oh I don't think so. I've got a lot of files to go over." Sharon said without bothering to look up.

"Hey now I know you can use a chance to get out of here for a little while. I know for a fact the files will still be there when you get back." Andrea then reached up and shut the file Sharon was pretending to be reading. "Get up, grab your jacket and let's go to the Cafe close by here and get a salad. You need to a break from here anyways."

"Fine but just so you understand I am doing this under duress. I don't want to go." Sharon stated for the record.

As the two women walked in the Cafe Sharon stopped dead in her tracks causing Andrea to bump into her. "Nope" she started to back up "no way I'm not staying. I told you I have way to much work to do I knew I should have stayed in the office."

"Oh no we are not leaving." Andrea said over the peal of laughter coming from inside the restaurant. Sharon had already walked back through the doorway Andrea grabbed her by the arm "we and with we I mean you are not running away. We are going to seat here and enjoy ourselves right Sharon?" Andrea was practically pushing Sharon to a back table and made her sit down.

Sharon let out a "hhmmpp" it was a hum that was close to a pout as she sat down rather un-lady like but still gracefully as only Sharon can. In true Darth Raydor fashion she shot the DDA an ice-cold glare over her glasses.

If she didn't know her friend so well that look would have frozen her solid and scared her off. "Now stop that I told you it doesn't work on me but I do have a chill going through me from the icicles your shooting. Come on cheer up Sharon it's fine remember your always fine right?" Andrea threw in that last part to get to her because she always says she fine no matter how she is feeling.

Still not saying a word Sharon sat there fuming at Andrea, Lt. Flynn, that Cindi girl and possible the world at this moment.

"Hello there, I was wondering if I'd ever see you in here again I hoped I didn't scare you off" came a voice from just behind her.

Andrea jumped in before Sharon could answer, "no no she doesn't scare easy, do you Sharon?"

Sharon softened her glare at her friend then turned towards the gentlemen who was now standing beside their table "no just been busy that's all."

"Uhumm?" Sharon rolled her eyes as she heard Andrea clearing her throat to try and get her attention.

"Sorry... Bill this is my friend Andrea and Andrea this is Bill" she introduced them cautiously knowing there was no way to stop Andrea now.

Andrea's eyes perked up on hearing this handsome man's name "Bill? You mean that Bill?" She questioned her.

"So you've been talking about me have you?" Bill asked Sharon with a little smile.

"I've heard a little bit about you. Why don't you take a seat and join us?" Andrea said as she sent a smirk at Sharon who was now turning a shade of pink.

"Yes, thank you I'd love to join two beautiful women for lunch" Bill said wearing a charming smile as he sat next to Sharon.

The three of them talked as they ate their lunch. "Well I need to be getting back to work I've been gone far too long as it is" Sharon said collecting her things. "It was nice chatting with you again Bill."

Andrea mentioned "maybe we might get a chance to stopping back here for lunch tomorrow."

Sharon watched Bill smile widen at that then he said "I'd be honored to get to see two such amazing, intelligent, gorgeous women two days in a row. I'm sure everyone in here must be envious of me."

That set Sharon off laughing she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was all the stress she had been under that finally broke her. But she was laughing then ended up doing a small snort in her laughter before she could help herself. When she finally got control and stopped laughing she had a few tears escape her eyes. As she was wiping them away she noticed that Bill and Andrea weren't laughing but sitting there staring at her. "What?" They kept looking at her like she was crazy. Her eyes went wide in realization "oh I'm sorry. You were serious?"

"Bill, Please excuse my friend she has no idea how to take a compliment." Andrea told him "and thank you by the way. We'll see what we can do about meeting again."

Bill looked from one lady to the other "I'm glad I can still make you laugh, Sharon" he turned back to Andrea. "Yes I have noticed the compliment thing with her." Looking at Sharon and shaking her hand good-bye "I was completely serious by the way. Andrea it was nice to meet you and your both more then welcome. Hope to be seeing you both again." With that he shook Andrea's hand as he stood up and left.

Grabbing her things she turned to an embarrassed Sharon "come on let's get you back to work."

As they were leaving Sharon glanced over to where she had seen Andy and _that girl_ Cindi sitting when they first got there but the table was empty. She wondered if Andy was back at work. Oh stop it Sharon she thought what does it matter? He already showed you if not told you in so many words that he wasn't interested. What do you think, I'm busy and I already have plans mean?

Andrea's voice pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Sharon? You ok?"

The way she said it Sharon figured her friend must of called her name a few times. "Oh What? Yes, yes I'm fine. Really I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so." Andrea felt bad she had pushed her into this and now Sharon was feeling worse then before. Maybe there was a way she could help her out. She would think of something. She was a lawyer after all and she knew how to be sneaky the thought caused Andrea to smiled.

When Sharon got back to the office she did notice that Andy wasn't there and there was no way she was asking her smug looking second in command where he was. She could tell by how Lt. Provenza was watching her that something was up. So she just headed back to her office after checking in with the team. "I'll be working on paperwork if I'm needed let me know."

"Aye, aye Captain" Provenza called out.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she closed her door. She was sure she heard Lt. Flynn's voice hours later but by the time she finished and was leaving for the day the Murder Room was empty. Sharon vaguely remembers Sanchez knocking on her door and saying "Ma'am we are caught up and leaving for the day." He always called her ma'am she never really liked being called that but she liked the way Julio used the term it was more out of respect then for her age.

Sharon made it home late that night. Having all ready texted Rusty and told him she'd be working late and to not worry about dinner for her. She had no appetite anyway. She went through her night time routine in a bit of a haze. That night she didn't dream because she barley slept. Her night was mostly tossing and turning. She tried reading again and again but her mind wouldn't stay focused on the words. It kept wondering back to Andy and their conversation if you could call it that. In frustration she tossed the book to the other side of her bed and put her glasses on her nightstand.

See what big ideas and dreams do to you, they only lead to hurt and possible heartbreak she thought as she punched her pillow and flipped it over once again. She knew better then to let herself dream again. She had a good life and she was happy with it. She'd be fine as long as she really did still have Andy's friendship at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to all!_ **

**Thanks to all those who are reading my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and also thank you for the follows and favorites I greatly appreciate it all!**

**Sorry really wanted to update this sooner but well yeah life/holidays that's all I probably need to say! lol**

_To hopefully avoid confusion this chapter starts off on the same Monday morning that's in the last few chapters._

_This chapter is a bit longer cause I got caught up in Andy's dream and didn't want to cut anything! Sorry not sorry!_

Andy POV

Andy's Monday started off on the wrong foot he hadn't been in a good mood and Sharon coming into the office with a happy carefree attitude didn't help his mood at all. It all started when he picked his partner up for work, on Provenza's insisting.

Getting in the car and closing the door he started right in on him "ok Flynn you know what you're going to do right?"

"I know you think you have a plan Louie but I'm not going along with it. I get it, she not interested in me and I'm adult enough to handle working with her." Andy told him as he pulled into traffic.

It was quiet in the car for a while they usually didn't talk much on the way too work unless you count Andy sitting and listening to Provenza complain about everything and anything.

He was watching the road but from the corner of his eye he heard more then saw his partner take a deep breath and let it out. Andy figured he was going to get chewed out again. "Flynn you always were an idiot. I tell you to leave her alone, to stay away from her. I try to help keep your mind off of the Captain. What do you do? You turn it around and mess it up more. Now you two can't even be in the same room together, hardly talk unless it's about a case. I'm not going to continue being a go between for the two of you. You want to talk to her talk to her your damn self. I can't believe I'm telling you this but..." Provenza paused for a few seconds preparing him for what was coming next. "Ok here it is but you're probably just what the Captain needs" Provenza could see he just shocked his friend.

"What? What are you saying?' Andy questioned back when he could finally get over the impact of what was just said to him. He slowly eased into parking spot near LAPD headquarters and parked. He turned his attention fully to the craziness his partner was admitting to.

"Flynn I've been trying to keep you away from _that woman_ for a few reason beside the obvious one where this could ruin both your careers. We've had a good thing going for years. I didn't want to lose my wing-man who the heck will go to the bars with me, watch me drink and pick up hot young girls?" Provenza asked him.

With that Andy laughed, for being such a grumpy old man the guy was a good friend and meant well in his own way. "Maybe you could start taking Sanchez with you he needs to get out there and start dating."

"Very funny he does fine on his own. But seriously the Captain would do well to get a guy like you." He saw Andy was shocked again. This is the most personal they've talked in their whole friendship he could understand him being shocked by all he had said. Look Andy I'm tired of seeing you miserable. My life's goal when the Wicked Witch first took over my job as head of Major Crimes was to make her life miserable but not yours."

Andy held his hand up to stop him but Provenza continued, "yeah, yeah I know I was never officially in charge but still and I know she's not that wicked anymore. We've taught her to use her powers for good not evil."

Knowing he'd never forget the job stealing part, Andy just smiled and let him go on with this unbelievable lecture. His friend continued to explained his reasoning to him. "She's been put through hell from Jack financially, mentally and emotionally. Where as you are loyal as they come. We all know you'd never hurt her that way. You have fixed up your life and she sees that your trying and I can tell that speaks a lot with her." Provenza opened his car door put on his hat and got out of the car. As they both closed their doors. He leaned over the roof and told Andy "now I'll never admit to any of this so don't ever tell anyone. Your both probably what the other one needs. You seem to make each other happy when your not both mopping around and avoiding the other. We can't go on working this way" he waved his finger at Andy. "So you need to figure this out. Either be friends or something more but do it soon. I don't want another Gabriel and Daniels happening to the Major Crimes Division. Ok that's it, that all I'm saying on this matter."

Still in a little bit of shock but slowly coming around Andy meet him at the front of the car and patted his long time friend on the back "thanks Louie and I'll never tell a soul, heck they'd never believe me anyways" Andy laughed as they walked to the front doors.

"Ok so the plan as I said after the game yesterday, is for you to stop following her around like a puppy dog. Maybe make her want to follow you around try playing hard to get instead of throwing yourself at her. Ever think of that?" Provenza told him as they waited for the elevator.

"You just can't stop yourself can you? I thought that was all you were going to say on the matter?" Andy asked through his laughter.

Provenza "I have to help a friend out lord knows you'll find some way to screw it up. So ease back a little, play it cool let her come to you."

Walking into the building, stepping into the elevator when it opened and hitting the button to their divisions floor Andy said sadly "I think it's too late for any of that and anyways she thinks we are just friends."

The elevator doors opened to their floor and his partner said as they stepped out "then you tell me why she's been miserable for the last few weeks especially when Miss Cindi comes for a visit? Huh can you tell me that?" He mumbled another "idiot" as he walk to the Murder Room

What Provenza said got Andy thinking was he saying she was jealous? No way! Sharon had nothing to be jealous over Cindi for. Anyway for her to be jealous that would have to mean she liked him more then a friend. Nope she had lots of chances to admit to feeling more, though he did know it was hard for her to let her feelings out let alone tell someone how she felt. But he had thought they were good enough friends to get there eventually. Andy just didn't count on her meeting someone else before they got that far. She was fine as they were. He just needed to get used to being fine with just being her friend. Andy understood Louis plan but it would never work if she were dating someone else. Even though the talk helped it was hard to pull himself out of the funk he was in. He sat at his desk to start tackling the paperwork involved with their last case.

With her looking stunning in the red dress she was wearing. He knew it was new and so were the shoes. Sharon took off her jacket as the morning went along Andy noticed right from the start that the dress was tighter and shorter showing off her amazing figure. It seemed as if her hair shined brighter too the light would hit it showing off the red in it. It was all he could do just to stay away from her. If he didn't know better he would almost think that Sharon was flirting with him. But he had to be wrong about that he knew it just wasn't something she did. He didn't think Sharon had it in her to flirt. It would be something she didn't have time for. It would be a silly no nonsense kind of thing to her. Even though it did come naturally for her he just didn't think she knew when she was flirting or not. He figured her good but strange mood was about the new guy she meet. Andy could've sworn at one point when the team was discussing the undeserving of his position, people stepping and media hungry Asst. Chief Taylor and his crackdown on them staying late that he actually heard Sharon giggle. He raised one eyebrow up in question and looked at Sanchez but the detective gave him a shoulder shrug as if he was saying he didn't know what was going on.

Dear God she smelled amazing he caught a whiff of her every time she passed his desk. He would have sworn it was the perfume she wore when they went to the more special events or fancier dinners. He had told he once how much he liked it and he didn't like that she was wearing it for that moron. He figured she probably had plans right after work that would explain why she was dressed up a bit more then usual. It almost felt like she was torturing him. Was she trying to drive him insane? Was she trying to flaunt that she was fine and happy with this new guy. Andy did his best to focus on work and keep distance between his Captain. She had approached his desk and was he handing her the paperwork she asked for and their hands briefly touched sending a spark through his fingers. It was so strong he practically yanked it back to get his hand away from hers. He could see she was a bit shocked at his abrupt reaction and he felt bad. This was getting too hard to deal with and he just stormed away from her.

A bit later when Sharon had basically trapped him in her office, she had asked him to come in to finalize the report they needed to get the case wrapped up. She was leaning back against her desk, twirling her glasses in her hand. He figured it was a nervous thing she was doing more then a flirting gesture. Andy had noticed her new dress had no pockets. As great as it looked on her he was surprised that she'd take off her jacket if the dress had no pockets. The pockets were a comfort to her and she looked like she needed that now.

She surprised him when she asked him "Andy is there anyway we can talk about all this?"

Andy took a quick glance up to her eyes. Without her glasses on he could see how amazing her green were. But he already knew that he was always amazed with her eyes and how they changed. When she was in Darth Raydor mood they were deep emerald green. That was his favorite shade they turned. Probably why he liked to cause her so much trouble when she was head of IA. He realized he was using the word amazing a lot about her. It was a very accurate word to use if it involved describing this woman.

He had to take a step back to put space between them because it was almost too hard to resist the pull she had on him. He looked down at his shoes just so he could think. He didn't really want to talk about all this with her especially now when he was in a bad mood and she was so happy well until now she had been happy. "It's ok I understand, you don't have to explain anything. I get it your fine. I'm fine." He told her so he didn't have to hear about this other guy and that their dinners and stuff needed to stop. "We're friends Sharon and no matter what happens that won't change for me. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

He looked at her through the corner of his eye he couldn't dare to make eye contact with her or he would probably say something he'd regret like what are you doing dating an idiot dirt-bag. He can't possible know you like I know you and how he wanted to punch the moron in the face. But he kept his mouth shut and let her talk. "But Andy that's what I'm trying to get to, about us being friends that is. We really can't do this here can't we meet for lunch or dinner and talk, you pick I'll buy. Hmmm?"

In his quick glances at her she looked adorable when she was trying to be funny. As she said, "I'll buy" she gave a little shoulder shrug and a lopsided smile. He must be rubbing off on her, another sign they were spending too much time together. It was hard for him to say this when all he wanted to do was say yes I'd be there you just name the time and place. He leaned back on his heels, slid his hands in his pockets more so to keep them to himself and like her he did it when he was nervous. But also because he was use to holding a drink in his hand, it had been a long time since he drank but old habits die-hard. He needed to put them somewhere and it would be a big mistake if it were on their Captain. Yes he needed to get out of there quick he thought.

He could see how miserable she was trying to have this conversation so wanted to help put out of them both out of this misery. "I…um…I don't know" Andy said he nervously rubbed the back of his neck keeping the other hand safe in his pocket. "I don't know we've both been pretty busy lately and…." Before Andy could finish there was a horrible noise coming from the Murder Room causing Andy to roll his eyes. They could hear it through the closed door of her office.

Andy knew the minute he heard Cindi's laugh who had called her in. He was going to kill Provenza one of these days and he would have help to hide the body probably from Sharon herself the thought caused him to smile. He had hoped she didn't think he smiled because he heard that horrible giggle.

He could see the frustration on Sharon's face he needed to get Cindi out of there and have a little chat with the young blonde to set the record straight about the two of them. Andy thought about what Provenza said about hinting that Sharon could be jealous but he just didn't see it. He assumed it was just annoyance with the girl and why would she be jealous? Cindi has nothing on her and to tell the truth he is nothing compare to Sharon either. After hearing that giggle again Andy turned and opened the door. He slowly looked back to Sharon he said "Yeah…so…sorry Captain I have to go. Oh and I'll be heading out for lunch now. I already have dinner plans and I'm sure your busy too." He didn't have plans but assuming she did and with Cindi randomly showing up it was probably the easy way to let her off the hook to having to tell him.

"Ok Lieutenant I understand" Sharon said in a strong voice using his words back at him. As he left the Captain's office he thought he heard a whisper of something but wasn't sure over the gigging. Just wanting to get this done and over with, he shot a death look at his annoying partner then told Cindi he was taking her to lunch. Which only succeed to set off more giggling. He gave a quick head nod to DDA Hobbs who passed him as they were exciting the Murder Room.

Andy hadn't known that Sharon was in the café until he heard her laugh he would know that laugh anywhere. It made him smile when he heard the little snort. He turned to see where she was then he saw she was sitting next to _that idiot_. It didn't matter that Andrea was sitting with them, that guy was sitting way to close to her to be appropriate Andy thought. It made him really want to punch the guy. His heart rate was speeding up and as his hand curled up in a ball Cindi placed her hand over his fist he stared at both their hands for a moment. All he thought about how he wished it were Sharon's hand both had small petite hands but such different touch he slowly looked up at Cindi. She did not look happy.

"Awe come on Andy really?" Cindi whined to him and he felt her hand tighten on his.

"Yes, really Cindi, I'm sorry." Andy told her as he used the hand she had been holding to rub the back of his neck in frustration and to also get his hand away from hers. It had made him miss Sharon's touch even more.

"So like if your really not wanting to go out I'm leaving" Cindi left in a bit of a huff.

He didn't want to hurt her and he was sure she didn't need him to out and have fun. Andy was tired of this game Provenza and she we're playing. He had spent the last hour or more trying to explain nicely that he wasn't interested but she just wasn't accepting it. He started off with the "it's not you it's me, speech." Then went into he wasn't looking to date anyone right now. To no avail of getting through to her it was as if she couldn't fathom that somebody didn't be with her. He explained that she was a great girl but that was all to him. He was just too old to keep up with her. In some was it was true and right now he would say anything to get her to leave him alone. She had finally left. He took a quick peak over to the back of the café to see the guy leaving. Andy wanted to get out of there before he ran into Sharon. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now mostly because he was so mad at Provenza and his stupid ideas.

As Andy left the restaurant he called his pain in the ass partner "look will you just stop. You know what I mean. Yeah I think she understands now. Well she left pretty pissed off but she'll be fine." Andy unlocked his car door and sat inside "hey I'll deal with you later just calling to tell you I'm going to a meeting or two. If we catch a case you know how to reach me. Yes, yes I'll be coming back in and of course I'll give you a ride home but I'm not taking you to a bar."

They had a system to call him if they caught a case while he was at a meeting. Since your shouldn't have the ringer on it's just plain rude to interrupt someone else's life story. Andy would put his phone on vibrate and turned the ringer off, Provenza would know to call and let it ring/vibrate once hang up and call back. Andy always knew it was important when that happened. If his phone vibrates for longer the one ring he would know it wasn't about a case and he would call them back after the meeting.

Andy stopped back by the office after the meetings. He was mostly there to pick up his partner. It was his turn to have a few words to say as he drove home. He noticed Sharon was in her office she did have a lot of paperwork to deal with. He was grateful he didn't have to see her before he and his opinionated partner left and she headed out on her date.

It felt like a longer then usual drive to Provenza's house probably because Andy was tired and frustrated.

When Andy got home he was too worn out from dealing with so many problems today that he just headed to bed. He made sure everything was locked up and all lights were off. Did what he needed to do to get ready for bed. One thing he was looking forward to was going to sleep so he could at least dream of the woman he cared about. Hoping that they could at least keep their friendship and at the rate they were going it wasn't going to happen. He decided he was going to change that one-way or another they we're going to talk about '_them_' even if they both didn't like what the other had to say.

When Andy had woken up in the middle of the night he needed to splash some cold water on his face and neck then change his t-shirt that he sweated right through. All he could think about was the dream he had just woken himself up from. As dreams goes this dream started off as like the end of their _just friend _non-date dinners. Andy was just going to walk her to her condo door that was all. He planned on saying he had a great night, say good-bye and make sure she made it inside safely. When Sharon had been using her key to unlock her door her hair had fallen down and blocked her face from his view. As she turned to him, she slowly slid a lock of her hair behind her ear so she could just peek at him with her incredible green eyes. He thought it made her look shy but it also gave her a sultry sexy look. She was so beautiful and it was almost as if she didn't know the effect she had in him. Dear god this woman was killing him slowly. Which seemed like the theme in most of his dreams he laughed at the thought as he dried off from the cold-water sink bath. But going back to his memories of the dream. He had realized she must have asked him a question and when he didn't respond it made her frown and take a step inside her condo. "Wait, what? I'm sorry what did you say Sharon."

"Oh it was nothing good-night Andy," she said with a smile that was more of a sad smirk.

She wasn't getting away with this "Oh no you asked me something and I was too occupied with thinking how beautiful you are that I didn't hear what you said." He took a step closer to her "now...what did you ask me?"

He saw her eyes go wider when he said the word beautiful but she stood her ground "I was just inviting you in for coffee and oh and I might have mentioned that Rusty is gone for the..." He didn't let her finish what she was going to say, his lips were on hers before he gave her the chance to realized he had even moved. His fingers automatically wrapped themselves through her hair and held her as he kissed her. Andy heard her moan and slowly backed her all the way into her condo, kicking the door closed. Each time she would let out a hum or a moan he would deepen the kiss and he would back her up a little bit more until he heard her let out umh sound. He realized he had her up against the back of the couch. So instead of having them tumble over it he thought with their age they could have some serious injuries. He leaned back a little from her more to collect the necessary air they both needed. Andy slowly untangled his hands from her thick soft hair and took her hand leading her to the front of the couch. As she sat down she wrapped her free hand around his suspenders and pulled him down with her.

Andy was lying completely on top of her he didn't want to crush her so he was going to lift himself off but she wouldn't let go."Oh no you're not going anywhere. I like the feel of you against me Andy" she whispered in his ear. Her husky voice alone almost ended everything right there for him but he had wanted her like this for too long to lose control now. She had the fingers of one hand running through his hair then Sharon pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He felt her other hand loosen from it's hold of his suspenders and slide down between them. As she started to undo the button of his pants, it was his turn to moan. He broke off their heated kiss and turned his attention to her neck. Andy started to whisper all the things he wanted to do to her as he nipped at her ear. He thinks it was the breathless pant of "yes Andy" that suddenly woke him up out of his dream.

Andy put the towel and wet t-shirt in the hamper and crawled back into bed he really wanted to finish the dream he had started. After getting comfortable again Andy noticed that in his dreams Sharon was brazen and bold. She always started out shy and holding back but when she realized he wanted her too she had no problem taking control and taking what she wanted. He was happy that it was with him at least in his dreams.

He wondered as he lay there trying to fall asleep again, was his Captain like that in real life? Andy slowly fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

_**Sure hope your liking this story. Next few chapters have Sharon being her BAMF self and Flynn being his over-protecting hotheaded self!  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**_**_Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday! _**Happy New Year to all!_ **

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story. The reviews, follows and favorites are all greatly appreciated!**

**Ugh will try harder to update faster sorry about that. This is a longer chapter to maybe make up for taking so long to update.  
><strong>

Sharon POV

It ended up being a very busy week. They caught a case the next night so it was back to police mode they had a double murder involving a child kidnapping to solve. The case brought out Captain Raydor there was no sign of Sharon in sight. No time to worry about if someone was flirting with someone else or who was dating whom. Personal life and silly jealousy issues took a back burner to murder and abduction. Which worked for her because she was done with all that. She was done with making a fool out of herself. She was done with feeling awkward. She was done taking Andrea's advice on her personal life. She was here to do her job and that's what she was going to do. That's where she felt most comfortable at anyway. Blocking out the emotions and feelings to focus on facts and evidence instead is what she did best.

By the third day of hardly any sleep and still trying to find the murderer/kidnapper. Sharon had her hands full dealing with the case, the parents, the press and the Asst. Chief. It was Taylor that was the hardest to deal with; he knew how these cases worked. That didn't stop him from continuing to get in their way by trying to get information to tell the press and basically being annoying to the whole team. Right now Sharon didn't give a damn about the press all she cared about was getting the child home alive to her parents. The team knew time was of the essence but you had to take time to find all the evidence and Taylor was pushing her to her breaking point.

They knew it was the babysitter's ex-boyfriend Tommy. The problem was, he was always a few steps ahead of them. Sharon couldn't take Taylor hovering anymore so she finally had Lt. Tao take him into her office to go over what information they had. She gave Mike a look and a hand gesture to keep him there with a lengthy explanation. Which they all knew was Mike's specialty. Amy and Sanchez were at their desks looking up all the information they could pull up on this nineteen-year-old Tommy. She had Andy handling the parents of the kidnapped little girl. She had to admit he was amazing at that. Andy just had a way of comforting and helping the distraught parents understand that they were doing everything they could to find their daughter.

Sharon was leaning with her hands flat against Provenza's desk studying the Murder Board as Taylor basically stormed out of her office. He glared at her as he passed she wouldn't back down and kept eye contact until he broke it off "you don't have much time left Captain" he said as he walked out. It made her wonder if he was talking about the case or her job. She had no doubt that he knew why she sent Mike into talk with him. She could deal with him later right now they didn't need any more distractions.

Sharon knew they were all worried because they have seen cases like this and most don't have a happy ending. Everything they found was telling them that the ex-boyfriend killed the babysitter and her new boyfriend, who was not suppose to be at the house, out of jealously but took the child as to not leave a witness. Since he didn't kill the little girl at the same time the Major Crimes team was giving hope that they were dealing with a search and rescue not a recovery. They didn't need their boss telling them they were fighting against time to find her alive.

"Captain, can I talk to you in your office?" She heard Andy quietly ask from behind her. The air was still tense around them but they both knew work was work and they were good at their jobs especially when they worked together. Though they still weren't talking, as much at least they weren't running away from each other when one got too close. Sharon didn't answer him she just stood up and walked to her office.

The rest of the team watched Flynn follow her and close the door behind him. "If anyone can get her to focus that brain of hers he can and we need it right now." Provenza said as the rest of the team turned to him as he spoke. "We don't have much to go on and we are running out of time to bring this little girl home safely" agreeing then they all put their heads down to get back to work.

"Andy we don't have time for…." as she was talking she heard the door close and she spun around. Andy was leaning against it with one hand in his pants pocket the other he was holding up to stop her from talking. In the back of her mind she had to admit he looked good. He had his jacket off and was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a darker yellow tie. She noticed he had a thing for suspenders lately that made her think of all the things she could do with them. Was it horrible of her to be thinking of Andy like that when they were trying to find a murderer? Staring at hand he was holding up it did cause her to stop mid sentence with her mouth open. Her eyes widen then turned to a glare "Lieutenant what are you doing?" Her hands were now on her hips and she was in complete defense mode. She looked over the top of her glasses at him and said, "we should be out there going over the information we have to find the child not in here…." She was just about to lay into him about how they should be working.

When he again held his hand out farther and pushed off the door and took a few steps towards her. She heard him say, "Now wait a minute Captain I know you're not happy with me lately for some unknown reason." Dropping his hand and sliding it into his pocket and rocking back on his heels "Hell I'm surprised we've ever gotten along at all let alone were ever friends with our pasts haunting us. But that's neither here or there. I only asked you in here to get you to step away for a minute but believe me it will help with the case in the long run."

Sharon slowly blinked a few times and rubbed her hand against her forehead. Her mind was going a mile a minute her head felt ready to explode with all the stuff bouncing around in it. Andy was right she needed to slow down take the time to focus all her thoughts. She turned and paced the office a couple times then sat down in her desk chair. It did seem to ground her and slow down her over thinking brain. She knew Andy was letting have her space to do what she needed to do to calm down and focus. When she was feeling under control she looked up at him and he was leaning his shoulder against the door again with both hands in his pockets. She wondered did he do that for the same reasons she did or was it because he knew it made him look like, well she'd like to use the word sexy. That's when what he said suddenly hit her "What do you mean _were_ friends?" Sharon emphasized the word were and looked at him confused. "Andy?" When he continued to look at his shoes she said, "yes, right." She sat up in her chair keeping her back as straight as possible "yes never mind we are here to find those poor parents little girl."

Falling back behind her Captain armor she stated talking out loud "Ok so we know Tommy could have killed her at the house but didn't. It was a crime of passion and jealously so we know he wasn't there for the little girl in the first place. We've seen him on the bank ATM camera withdrawing money so that telling us he's running. But he won't want to take a little four year old with him." She watched Andy stand up straight then slowly take a seat in front of her desk. They brainstormed together sending ideas off each other and came to the conclusion Tommy had the girl with him still and he was stalling for time to get out of town. They were both sure he wouldn't want to hurt her or he would have already. Andy's hand hit the desk as they said in unison "he's going to dropped her off somewhere" she added "or he already did. We need to find the route he would take from his house to the bank to out of town. Then search any abandon spots and check any wooded areas. I think that's where she'll be."

She was happy to see Andy smiling as they were putting the pieces together. "That's the Captain I know. Now lets go get this dirt-bag." They both stood up but she saw his brown eyes harden as his eyes fell to the table in the corner of her office her gazed followed his to see what had upset him. She let out a small gasp then tilted her head with a "humm?" She had forgotten about that. Looking back at Andy he was at her door his hand on the handle he told her in a flat voice he was looking at the door not her "we work well together Captain friends or not friends I'll always be here if you need me." He finished turning the doorknob and left.

Through out the week Sharon had been receiving gifts sent to her office. The first day it was a dozen red roses the next a small box of chocolates with a single pink rose today was an adorable stuffed teddy bear. They all ended up over on the table in her office she didn't have time to admire them and had completely forgot they were there. As she looked at the items now she could smell the roses in the air. She must have been too upset with this case that she was blocking it out or she didn't want to think whom it was all from. There was always something sweet written on the cards and they were signed Bill. She was going to get Andrea back if she had anything to do with this. Sharon had never told him where she worked or even her last name and she most certainly never called him. Thinking back she might have mentioned Andy's title of Lieutenant but he couldn't know where she worked without help. Yes when this case was over it was time for her and her nose butting in where it doesn't belong friend to have a little chat.

Taking a deep breath, pulling down her jacket, straightening the sleeves and shaking her head preparing herself she hurried out of her office to join her to catch their killer.

By late into Thursday night they had brought Tommy in and he took the plea deal Andrea offered him. Andy and Sanchez had found the little girl cold and scared but unharmed in a wooded park. He had dropped her off there the night before. The parents were happy to their little girl back and that she wasn't left outside alone for too long even if she was with a the guy who caused all their problems. It could have turned out much worse for the little girl if he left the child in the cold dark woods alone all this time. That was the only reason DDA Hobbs took the death penalty off the table.

Sharon was too emotionally and physically drained to deal with Andrea tonight. Both women were in her office after everyone one else had left. The entire team was exhausted from working continuous for days to bring the little girl home. Assistant Chief Taylor was happy with the results he told them he didn't want to see any of them until Monday. He explained it as a job well done reward but they all knew it was to save overtime hours. Which was fine with them they would all spend the time catching up on some much needed sleep. "Andrea if you had a hand in any of that" she said with a tip of her head towards the delivered items on her office table "I'll deal with you later. I'm much too tired to get into a sparing match with a lawyer right now."

"Awe come on Sharon I think it's sweet look at how beautiful the roses are. Ooh the teddy bear is so cute and those are some expensive chocolates." Andrea had stood up and was admiring the things Bill had sent her. "I wish someone would do this for me. But there in-lies the problem isn't it?" Andrea who was still cuddling the teddy bear turned back to her friend "it's not what was sent it was just sent from the wrong _someone_ am I right?" The last part earned her another glare and a humm from Sharon. Andrea just smirked back at her.

"I'm going home" was all Sharon said as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

It was hard to settle down after cases like theses. When kids are involved affected Sharon the hardest. It was cases like this when she needed Andy the most. She really missed her friend. Even if that was all they ever were she wanted her friend back. She wasn't sure if they could be how they were before but she wanted to take that chance and it was about time she told Andy she missed him. But she didn't think she had the nerve to talk to him face to face after how horrible she had been acting lately. So she figured she could call him when she knew he would be at a meeting that he still went to regularly. She had heard Andy mention to Lt. Provenza as they were leaving that he was going to stop in on one or two tonight. During their _just friends_ non-dates they would talk about his AA meetings and how he was trying to help others and in return it helped him. He had also told her if they had a case or if she ever needed him even just to talk on how to get a hold of him if he was at a meeting and had to have the ringer off. This time she wanted to leave him a message she couldn't bring herself to actually talk to him. It so wasn't like her to hide from her problems but lately she hasn't been acting like herself and she didn't like it.

Taking a deep breath she called Andy's number after the third ring she let out the air she was holding in relief, he wasn't picking up so that's good. After listening to his voice message she realized she was suppose to start talking but she was so wrapped up in the sound of his voice she was distracted. "Um….oh sorry Andy this is Sharon I'm calling because I um well I ok I'll just come out and say it I miss you and I miss us being friends. Even if there is someone else we can still be friends right? Can we talk about this?" Sharon quickly hung up.

She was sitting in bed reading just trying to relax herself enough to let her sleep. Again her mind drifted back to Andy an their talk in her office. What did he mean by were friends? Did he find a friend and a girlfriend with Cindi? But he did look very nice in his suit she could be so easily distracted by him. She didn't like that sometimes especially when they are working a serious case. She could picture him leaning against her door. His jacket was off and he was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a darker yellow tie. She noticed he had a thing for suspenders lately that made her think of all the things she could do with them. Her thoughts drifted to her closet she didn't have much yellow she liked to wear darker colors it helped with her pale Irish skin. Today she had been wearing a red dress under her black blazer. Even though they had been working through the day and nights they have all managed to get home and shower and change once. Thinking back she was wearing blue when this case started and Andy was wearing pink. Now that they weren't complementing each other is when she noticed that they use to match most of the time. Did Andy do that? Was he trying to do it on purpose? She suppose so it happen too many time to be a coincidence. Maybe that's why Lt. Provenza mumbled idiots when he saw them in the mornings. She didn't put any effort into it she just got dressed by her moods and or by what colors she had already wore that week. She liked dressing professional but liked to add a little something by adding a little color to her wardrobe. Why would he do that? It didn't matter now anyways it wasn't happening anymore.

It was late that night when Sharon was finally focused on reading and not her Lieutenant that she received a text from Andy _miss you too_ _yes I agree we need to talk._

She text back a simple _Friends_?

_Always_ she smiled at his one word response.

She was exhausted and fell asleep rather fast that night. Waking up the next morning Sharon sat in bed with her legs bent up and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring out into space of her room not focused on anything. What in the world was she thinking dreaming of Andy like that. She didn't think she'd ever have a dream about her and Andy in her office involving her desk. She can't say she had never thought about it but it was mostly about a hug or maybe a kiss. Not her pulling him towards her by his suspenders. "Oh my god" she moaned out loud placing her head in her hands, how was she ever going to get any work done at her desk now? After having that image of her legs hooked around Andy's hips as his lips were working their way down her neck she had her head thrown back as she sat on her desk. He whispered against her skin "sure glad you wore a skirt today Captain" she felt the burn of his hand on her thigh as it moved her skirt up higher. She had been wearing skirts and dress more was her subliminal mind trying to tell her something. "Stop it!" she yelled at herself quietly as she got out of bed to take a cool if not cold shower.

Her phone rang just after she was dress for the day. She anxiously answered her phone after looking at the caller ID. It was their first time talking about anything but work in weeks. He told her he had plans but he wanted to stop by to give her something she had left at his place when they had last had coffee there weeks ago. What's she suppose to say no she didn't want him stopping by when he was heading out on a date. Why and where was he going with Cindi this early in the morning anyways? The young blonde seemed like the type to stay up all night and sleep in late.

About a hour later her phone rang again she could see it was Andy "hello?" She answered not sure if she really wanted to talk to him.

"Hey there, I'm parked outside your building. Sorry to ask this but can you run down here I have someone with me and don't want to leave them in the car alone." In the background she could hear a slight giggle and Andy say shhh. She could tell he was holding his hand over the phone trying to muffle the sounds.

Sharon stood there in a state of shock. He brought her with to drop of her things and didn't want to leave her alone in the car? How old was she? Is he serious? As her hands tighten around the phone well I guess I'm lucky he didn't bring her up to the door. She might end up shooting both of them in her frame of mind.

"Sharon?" Hearing Andy say her name brought her back out of her shock.

"Andy if you're so busy don't worry about. It's not important if I can't even remember what I left just bring it to the office on Monday." There was no way she was going down there and seeing that over tan girl sitting in Andy's car, in the seat she used to sit in.

"Ok fine if your insisting that I come up then I will. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Oh dear God no there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she'd let that girl in her place. "No, no fine I'll come down" Sharon answered in defeat and hung up.

She took her own sweet time going down there. She certainly was in no hurry for any of this. Sharon subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair then rubbed her hands down her jeans. Mentally putting her guard up. Really? Did it really matter how she looked. It wouldn't matter to Andy when he had young Miss Cindi to look at. Saying out loud as she as rode the elevator down "it's fine. Everything is fine. I really am fine."

Ready to get this over with she walked through the front lobby Andy was leaning against the passenger side door. She couldn't see into the car not that she really wanted to anyway. His legs were stretched out in front of him his hands in his pockets. Yes she thought he must do it cause he thought it made him look all casual and sexy which it did. He wore that lopsided grin that always gave her butterflies it still affected her even when she was mad at him. She could feel the warmth building up inside of her. He looked so good in his jeans, t-shirt and leather coat. He always looked good in a suit but the man could wear a pair of jeans. Which all but made her madder. She stopped just outside the doorway not wanting to get too close to him or the car with _her _in it. Keeping her face void of any emotion she was feeling she said in a bland bored voice "well what is it that I left at was so important that you had to bring it to me now. I have a busy day Andy and…." as she was talking he leaned over and open the back passenger-side door.

"Surprise!"

She heard as Andy's two adorable little grandsons jumped out of the back seat and came running over to her and they both hugged her legs. A confused "what" was all she could get out? She kneeled down and gave them each a tight hug. She has missed both these little guys. Andy and her would take them to the park or even drive them to ballet class if Nicole and Dean were busy.

"We missed you. Grandpa Andy said you would love to see us." Sharon looked up at Andy when the oldest boy called him grandpa to see him standing behind the boys. She knew he was proud of being called that. The shine in his brown eyes and the smile he gave her almost pulled her out of her funk. But it broke her heart to think 'her boys' as she had been starting to think of them was going to spend the day with Andy and his young girlfriend.

"Wow it's so great to see the two of you. You'll be taller then me in a months time your both growing so fast." Sharon smiled as the boys laughed at what she said. "Where are you all off to?" She asked happily but she didn't think she really wanted to know. She could feel the pull in her chest.

The oldest boy explained that they were going to go shopping for their new mom Nicole's birthday present. "But we needed a girl's idea on what to get her and Grandpa Andy said you might know what she'd like." He added in an almost irresistible voice "so will you come and help us Sharon?"

She did love the way they said her name it was so sweet. "That's nice of you honey I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your day" she watched all three faces fall. She didn't want to upset the two little sweethearts but her going shopping with them, Andy and Cindi was not going to happen. "It was so great seeing you two again but I'm sorry boys I would love to spend time with you both but I'm sure _she_ can help pick out something nice for Nicole." With that said she gave them both a quick hug, stood up quickly turned and walked into the lobby.

"Sharon?" She heard Andy question her but she didn't stop she couldn't let him see the tears building up in her eyes.

She called over her shoulder to Andy in an ice-cold tone "whatever you have that I left you can bring it to work on Monday or you know what just keep it better yet throw it away." She hit the elevator button and as she stepped into it and turned around she saw three shocked faces. "Go have fun little ones" she said in a happier but fake voice, "I'm sure you guys will have a great day." She gave the little ones a quick wave as she willed the doors to close quickly. Sighing a breath of relief when they did and Andy hadn't moved.

She closed her door and leaned against it feeling the coolness seep through her back. Taking a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down. She took off her glasses and laid them on the front entry table. She was wiping the tears off her cheeks when there was a loud banging on her door causing her to jump. "Damn it, Sharon open the door," a loud very mad voice yelled. She had never heard him sound like that not even when he was angry with a suspect or even when he yelled at her when she was the head of IA. "I'll keep banging and we aren't leaving until you open this door" showing he meant it he banged against the door again.

She quickly wiped away the last few tears that had escaped her eyes. Then stood away from the door preparing herself for what was about to come she straighten her back and opened the door. She could see from the look on his face he was not happy with her but that was fine because she wasn't very happy with him. For a few seconds they just stood there looking at each other, in a sad slightly shattered voice she asked "what do you want Andy?"

She watched him take a couple deep breaths to calm himself down she assumed then heard him quietly say "you…I...I mean" he used one hand to rub the back of his neck nervously "I mean I want you to talk to me and go shopping with us." When he said us she followed his eyes to the two sad looking faces standing behind him. Andy bent down and hugged the boys "I'm sorry if I scared you I only use that voice to try and get through to stubborn, thickheaded and completely infuriating people." Knowing they didn't know what those words meant he tried to make them smile again. "It means Sharon is being silly and we want her to come with us to help pick out something pretty for Nicole right?" Andy smiled as the two heads nodded a yes and were happy again.

"Is everything alright Sharon I heard banging?" They heard Rusty ask from behind her.

"Rusty" the two little boys called out together and ran to hug him. Rusty had come with on outings when Andy had the boys and they adored him.

It was Andy that spoke first between the two adults he stood up and said "hey Kid yeah everything fine. You know I'm sure you have some cookies hidden in the kitchen you think Sharon doesn't know about. Do you think you could share a few with these two guys?"

Rusty looked questionably back and forth from Flynn to Sharon. Then rolled his eyes Oh geez they're at it again he thought. What was it going to take for Sharon to see that the Lieutenant really cared about her? "Oh yeah sure come on little rug-rats" with that the boys happily followed Rusty to the kitchen.

When the boys were out of eyesight Sharon spun back to Andy in a huff. But before she could say anything she felt a warm solid hand in hers and he gave her a gentle tug. It was hard enough to pull her out the door causing her to colliding up against Andy's chest. After getting her balance she jumped back as if she was burnt and pulled her hand out of his grip. "Andy what are you doing?" She looked up at him and she could see something in his deep brown eyes she thought it could be hurt. But she had no clue why. He reached around her and closed her door.

"You said yesterday you wanted to talk well were going to talk. Now" Andy said as she watched him pulled out his phone.

She looked behind at her closed door "but the boys?"

"They'll be fine I sent the Kid a text saying we're going on a short walk." He basically was trying to get her to move down the hallway with a soft nudge to her shoulder.

"Andy I don't even have my glasses," she countered back refusing it budge.

"You don't need them to walk and talk. We're not going that far. Now move" Andy said in a stern voice.

"What about _her_?" she said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

_**I was going to have this be Sharon's BAMF chapter but needed to do this one first but it's coming soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_**_Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday! _**Happy New Year to all!_**

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you all are amazing! **

**It makes me inspired to write and update faster lol I greatly appreciated them all!**

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story.**

Andy's POV

It ended up being a crazy week. They caught a case of a double homicide and a kidnapping. After working the scene for hours the team headed back to the Murder Room to start working with what they had. After endless hours and long nights they were finally getting somewhere. Andy did notice that Sharon was in complete Captain mode now there was no sign of Sharon. Which was probably good for a case like this it was affecting everyone on the team. But more so with their Captain though he didn't know if it was the case or whatever was going on between them.

The Sharon they all come to know was gone. She had hidden that side of her again she seemed to have shut down no longer talking to any of them too much except about work. He could see her guard was back up, going back to her old IA ways. Here for work and that was it. It seem to help her get through things she didn't want the others to see her human-side sometimes. Andy had thought they had all been passed that. It was as if they hadn't been a great team for 3 years. As if they weren't close friends. Fine he'd let her have that for now but once this case was done they were going to talk. He had thought she was happy with this new guy she was dating but now he wasn't so sure.

Sharon had asked him to talk to the parents. They had been in an interview room not wanting to go home. After being cleared as suspects they didn't want to leave without their little girl. Andy had driven them to a hotel after the second night they couldn't stay at the headquarters worrying. At least he talked them into getting out of there to get something to eat and to try getting some sleep. He explained that when they did find their daughter they needed to be rested and she would need them to be ready to take care of her.

Andy didn't mind helping the parents though he did want to be out there searching but he knew the team was getting close they had already figured out who and why. Now they just needed to locate the scumbag. Beside he knew it was helpful to Sharon to know the parents were out of the Murder Room they didn't need to hear or see things that was going around.

When Andy got back he noticed the tension in the air. That's when he saw that Taylor had the Captain in the back of the room the team couldn't hear exactly what was being said but they all knew it wasn't going well. From years of experience they were all fully aware what a media hog the Asst. Chief was. He was sure he was pressing her for information to tell the press. Taylor should know from his experiences with Raydor that she wouldn't give him anything if she didn't have too. She for one knew from her own experiences with him she couldn't trust him with any information. Hell the whole LAPD knew not to trust him with anything that wasn't supposed to be common gossip.

They were all trying to hold back a laugh when the Captain politely and calmly asked Lt. Tao to take Taylor in her office to fill him in on what they had so far. That should keep him out of her hair for a while he thought. The team was going over all that they knew and where they thought this idiot Tommy would take the girl. When Taylor threw open her office door, when he passed by the Captain Andy noticed he was glaring at her. Andy leaned down and lowly said to Sanchez "who does he think he is he can't out glare Darth Raydor?"

Julio smirked and quietly said, "you got that right sir."

They all heard him say as he lowered his eyes "you don't have much time left, Captain." Why Taylor liked to threaten her job to her was beyond him. Heck she's the one that turned the whole division around. Even when she ran the Rat Squad she wasn't liked by the entire LAPD while doing it but she still managed to saved the whole LAPD hundreds of millions and countless of lawsuits. A lot of those lawsuits were filed against the Major Crimes division. But hey they all acted somewhat better behaved now. The Asst. Chief needed her expertise and her brilliant mind of every rule and law. Raydor probably wrote more laws and regulations then Taylor could ever hope to remember in his lifetime. He just liked being a pompous ass as Provenza would say and he liked to act like he had power over her. Though they all knew better and would back her up if he ever tried to do something about it.

What they all didn't need was anymore added stress to the team or her. He could tell she was having a hard time concentrating on the case. She was so wrapped up in solving it as quickly as they could that she was almost too absorbed in it. He knew she needed a distraction of sorts to get her mind focused on one thing and get everything else out of her head. Sharon was leaning forward against Provenza's desk, did she have any clue as to how she looked from behind like that. It made her legs look longer as he took a few quick glances downwards it got him thinking he wasn't sure how he felt about the boots she had been wearing lately. Oh don't get him wrong he liked them a lot but they hid a lot of her legs. Man the boots were sexy he just wasn't sure if he liked the heels or the boots better. Then there was her skirt leaning over like that caused her skirt to well her skirt, yes um about that skirt it caused her skirt to be pulled tighter across her…oh ok Andy, trying got stop his wondering mind, you need to stop we have a case to solve. So he walked up behind her "Captain, can I talk to you in your office?"

It had been tense around them they were there for work and there was no socializing between them either inside the Murder Room or out of it. He did like that she wasn't leaving the room when he entered it and he didn't walk away when she stood near him.  
>Without saying anything she straighten and walked to her office. He slowly followed behind her he did like to watch her walk though. After they were in the office he shut the door and causally leaned against it. He knew she was not happy and was going to let him have it for interrupting her working. So he held up a hand before she even turned around. His other was in his pocket because he was a bit nervous that she wouldn't let him talk and help her. But the look on her face when she turned around and saw his hand held up was priceless and worth risking the wrath of Raydor. Well he hoped it was.<p>

After glaring at him over her glasses she had her hands on her hips. He saw her run her tongue against her lips he was sure she had no idea she did that. But it affected him. Any lesser man would have made a run for it. When this woman went it to full Darth Raydor mode it was every person for themselves. But that's when Andy thought she was her most beautifulest, yes he was sure that wasn't even a word but he didn't care. They should create that word just for her to describe Sharon Raydor when she was furious. Maybe he had a death wish but what a way to go. Oh he could tell she was pissed so he finally decided to try and calm her down. They did have a sensitive timeline to try and find the girl. "Lieutenant what are you doing?" She questioned him. Then she was rambling on about being out there working but he just held his hand up higher to try and stop her rant.

He pushed off the door and dared to take a few steps closer to her. "Now wait a minute Captain I know you're not happy with me lately for some unknown reason." Feeling a bit nervous again he knew she didn't like to bring up personal stuff at the office but he had to throw that it out there. It was for her own good he needed to shock her mind into stop over thinking and focus on one thing and if that one thing was her being mad at him he'd take that bullet for the greater good. Trying to hid his nerves he slid his other hand into his pocket too and leaned back on his heels debating if he really wanted to continue with this. He started it guess he might as well finish it. "Hell I'm surprised we've ever gotten along at all let alone were ever friends with our pasts haunting us, but that's neither here nor there. I only asked you in here to get you to step away for a minute but believe me it will help with the case in the long run."

He watched her run through all kind of emotion and thoughts that were probably running through that pretty little head of hers. He leaned back against her door again to let her have the space she needed to pace and work out the stress that was going through her. Yeah he was definitely appreciating those boots more and more with each pass she took. Sharon was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket and skirt today, yesterday or whatever day it was when this case started she was in blue. She did look good in the darker colors red and dark purple were his favorite colors she wore. Though she did look good in anything. Before his mind wonder too far off track Sharon sat down behind her desk that was a good thing cause it seemed to help her focus more and it sure helped him stop focusing on her. Andy could tell the second it dawned on her what he had said a few minutes ago. "What do you mean _were_ friends?" The sound of her voice and the confusion in it made him feel terrible for saying it. "Andy?" He couldn't look her in the eye and wasn't going to answer her here it wasn't the time or place for that argument. Her chair squeak a bit as she sat up then he heard her say, "yes right, never mind we are here to find those poor parents little girl."

When he looked back up again he could tell Sharon was gone and she had completely hidden any emotion and was their Captain again. That's what he wanted, that's what he told himself anyways. They needed their Captain fully focused. When she finally spoke again it was in a chilly ice cold voice "ok so we know Tommy could have killed her at the house but didn't. It was a crime of passion and jealously so we know he wasn't there for the little girl in the first place. They worked together throwing out ideas running their theories with each other. In his excitement of coming to a conclusion he slapped the desk "he's going to drop her off somewhere." She followed up with "or he already did. We need to find the route he would take from his house to the bank to out of town. Then search any abandon spots and check any wooded areas. I think that's where she'll be."

He did like to watch her when she started figuring out the case it was an amazing thing to behold. Too bad she had wasted all that talent on IA for so many years. They could have saved her sooner the thought made him smile. "That's the Captain I know. Now let's go get this dirt-bag." They both stood up to join the others in the Murder Room when he happen to look over in the corner of her office and saw the small collection of items that had been delivered to her through out the week. The smile fell off his face you didn't have to be a detective to know who was sending them to her. He slowly turned towards the door but paused to say without looking back at her he made sure his voice void of emotions "we work well together Captain, friends or not friends I'll always be here if you need me" then he walked out the door feeling his chest hurting.

By late Thursday night they had wrapped the case. Andy thought the scumbag should have had the death penalty but can understand why DDA Hobbs did what she did. He figured life in prison would be justice enough.

"Good job getting her to focus, we were running out of time. The Captain was losing it for a minute there and we needed her scary rational puzzle solving brain of hers." Provenza said as he slapped Flynn on the back as they were getting ready to call it a night finally.

"I don't know what has that idiot Taylor always on her case. Maybe she turned him down way back when and he can't let it go. Nice work she did with him though. She sure knows how to handle him. Just hope it doesn't come back and bite her in the well you know where Flynn cause you stare at it enough." Andy's faced dropped then he glared at his partner "don't give me that look you know it's true. So you sticking with the plan?"

"I was never going along with your idiotic plan Louis I was just trying to give her space to let her figure it out herself. Then that moron started sending her romantic gifts. Who the hell does that in real life anyway?" Andy turned to his partner "really do you think she's falling for it all? Hell he's probably a series killer just trying to charm her then…."

"You really are an idiot Flynn if anyone can smell a murderer from a mile away it's that woman. She's come a long way since we've got a hold of her. We've fixed a lot of wrong in her. We can take credit for turning the Wicked Witch. Now don't get me wrong she can still be a witch and wicked she just use her powers on the suspects not us." His partner said almost sounding proud of himself like he was taking credit for the Captain and her attitudes.

Andy rolled his eyes at the senior Lt. "oh now your taking credit for her. You do know she hasn't changed that much she's just letting us see a different side of her mostly thanks to Rusty."

"yeah, yeah I always take the credit. How do you think I got to be the Senior Lieutenant?"

"Because you old...er that's how." Andy knew he was trying to get his mind off _other _things by making him laugh and his partners favorite people to pick on were either Andy or the Captain or both at the same time. "Then what's his game plan? What's this moron's intentions with all these stupid gifts?"

"Ok that's enough Flynn so you gonna buy me a drink or not?" Provenza didn't want to hear anymore about the subject.

"Na not this time I'm going to hit a few meetings. Really need one after a case like this ya know." Andy turned and got his jacket preparing to leave. It was an exhausting and emotional draining few days for everyone. "Then I'll head home you know to call if anything comes up."

"Sure Flynn, we will all enjoy an actually three day weekend off that our Superior Assistant Chief Taylor graced us with that is if we don't get called in again." Provenza knew just to let him go probably better that he didn't drag him into a bar anyways.

Andy spent the rest of the night at meetings. Cases like theses are the hardest he found that going to a meeting or two helped him sort things out. It was hard on them all at least they found the little girl alive and she was returned to her parents relatively unharmed. Somewhere during his second meeting he felt his phone vibrate he figured it would be Provenza but when it didn't vibrate again he knew it wasn't an emergency. After the AA meetings he reached for his phone shocked when he saw it was Sharon that called him and that she left him a message.

It took listening to it five times for it all to sink in. He knew this case was hardest on her. He just assumed she would go to the guy she was dating. He was so memorized by Sharon voice it took listening to it three times to finally just get passed the sound of it. Then it took him another two times to register what she was actually saying. In the beginning she sounded distracted then she sounded sad and a bit down. When she had said she missed him and missed their friendship he smiled. Was it wrong of him to smile and be a happy even though she sounded miserable? But hey she called him and needed him.

He didn't think he could get through talking to her without saying something he shouldn't so he sent her a quick text to let her know he got her call and that they were always friends he meant it when he said he would always be there for her. Hoping it wasn't too late and waking her up but he wanted her to know. At least she'd see it in the morning when she woke up. _Miss you too. Yes, I agree we need to talk_.

He wasn't to surprised when he received a quick text back. Figures she'd still be awake he didn't know when she actually slept.

_Friends?_ Making his smile grow.

_Always _he sent with no hesitation.

Getting home he decided to just head to bed maybe read a little to try relax and unwind. But his thoughts kept going back to that sweet little girl. The Captain had sent out Lt. Tao, Sykes, Sanchez and him to go search for the child. Mike and Amy were searching the West side of the park while Julio and him were at the East end searching. It was exhilarating and heartbreaking to find the little girl. She was too scared to come to them. It took both Julio and Andy a lot to convince her that they were the good guys. Andy treated her like she was his daughter. He thought of Nicole when she was that little and how horrible it would be to go through something like this. Though Sanchez didn't have kids he was amazing with them, Julio knew how to comfort and calm them. It always hit him hard when a child was involved and since it rarely happen that they got to find them alive they were both being extra careful with her not to make this experience any worse. They found out later that the Tommy idiot told her if she moved or tried to leave he would know and kill her too. Andy really hoped she would someday recover from this horrible tragedy.

Putting the book down he laid back trying to fall asleep. Nothing was working though it wasn't nightmares or dreams' keeping him up it was seeing that poor girl scared and alone. It was easier not to sleep. So he got up and sat in the dark in his favorite chair. Sitting there in the pitch black he started thinking about Sharon it helped get his mind off other things.

Andy was going over everything that had been going wrong for Sharon and him lately. For one this plan of Provenza's wasn't working why did he ever listen to that old man anyways. He wasn't really following what he told him to do but it seemed to look that way. Stupid Provenza and his plans he should have known better by now to listen to a man who has been married and divorced 5 times. What did he know about women especially Sharon? Heck half the time the guy didn't even like her. Andy was starting to think that maybe his so called friend was setting him up to fail with Sharon not help him out.

The biggest part of this plan of Provenza's was as his partner put it was to stop following her around like a lovesick puppy dog. Though Andy was sure he didn't do that he was just near by if she needed anything. They worked well together it's not his fault that they ended up working side by side a lot. Though less lately since she seem to be avoiding him.

The words his grumpy partner had said echoed in his head _"for God sakes stop dressing in matching colors if that's not showing you're desperate I don't know what does."_

Andy knew Sharon wore darker tones that went well with her hair and her complexion. So he wore more pastels in likely hood that Sharon would not. She actually wore yellow or a light blue maybe a light purple once in awhile. So Andy had taken to wearing more pinks and yellows because he knew she didn't wear much of those. But he paid attention to the colors she wore the day before and he could always wear that because he knew she wouldn't wear the same color twice. It was all a science to Andy either matching or not matching with Sharon. Maybe Provenza was right on this one maybe he was putting to much work into complementing colors with their Captain.

Another thing was that he could tell he was hurting her and felt horrible. He said he would always be there for her friends or not but he wasn't he was pushing her away when she needed him. It was just hard to set his feelings for her aside but her phone called had helped change is mind. He would be there for her no mater who she was dating even if it wasn't him. Though he knew he was so jealous of this guy Bill that he couldn't see straight. He finally knew this morons name there was no way the team would let their Captain receive these deliveries without investigating who they were from. Most bets were on her ex Jack most of them knew him long enough and well enough to know Jack didn't give up easy if it was something he wanted. It didn't turn out too hard to figure out when he signed his name to the sappy card. Andy was pretty sure it was the new idiot she had meet at the café that day. Though Sharon seemed surprised by the gifts she didn't seem too interested in them maybe it was the stress of the case they were working on. It made him more worried that he had waited too long.

Thinking back to the items in her office he was wondering if she took them home with her tonight. Something like that was definitely not his style. Sure he'd like to by a girl flowers or even gifts on her birthday but in searching his memory he was absolutely sure he's had never given a girl a teddy bear. And if the guy really knew Sharon he would know that stuffed animals weren't her thing too girly maybe? And chocolates she hardly ever ate chocolate. She'd spurge once in a while but they'll just sit there or she'll offer them to the team or friends. Rusty will probably be the lucky reciprocate of those. The roses well the roses were classic and pretty but she was more a simple kind of girl when it came to flowers she liked iris's or a simple sunflower or even a bouquet of wild flowers always lasted longer.

As Andy sat there listening to the outside noises it might not be his style to send romantic gifts and write sappy love notes. He knew exactly what would make Sharon feel better and he had a few secret weapons. Still feeling exhausted but knowing he need to get some sleep so he could get up early to set his plan into action he was ready to try to sleep again. He got up and headed back to bed. He'd call Nicole in the morning about wanting to spend time with his grandkids and how it would help cheer up Sharon after such a hard case. He thought it was a great idea and the more he thought about it helped him relax and fall asleep.

Waking up, showering and calling Nicole she was all for him taking the boys for the day she said she could use a nice quiet break. As he was driving to pick them up he thought back to his dreams that night. He didn't have his usual dreams of Sharon and him that night he dreamt of being at the park with his grandkids and Sharon. It was just seeing her playing with the boys seeing her happy and laughing that meant the world to him. He liked dreams like that. Made you ready to face the day.

Trying to figure out a reason to stop by and surprise her. He had called her that morning "Oh yeah Sharon I've have a busy day but I was wondering if I could run by and drop off something you had left at the house?" He knew it was a lame excuse but he wanted to surprise her with the boys. She really did leave a scarf here a while ago when they had coffee after one of their_ friendly non-dates _but he had been keeping it to have something of hers around. It still smelled like her he'd hate to part with it but it was a good excuse as any to go see her.

He couldn't hide his excitement when he called her from outside her complex "hey there, I'm parked outside your building. Sorry to ask this but can you run down here I have someone with me and don't want to leave them in the car alone." After he said that the boys giggled in the back seat. He didn't want them to give away their secret so Andy quickly covered the phone with his hand and hushed them "shhh."

It was quiet too quiet on her end of the phone "Sharon?"

What she said next dampen his mood a little she sounded mad at him. "Andy if you're so busy don't worry about it. It's not important if I can't even remember what I left just bring it to the office on Monday."

Getting a bit frustrated with her after he thought they were willing to work this out he said "ok fine if your insisting that I come up then I will. We'll be up in a few minutes."

"No, no fine I'll come down" Sharon sounded not happy but hey he got what he wanted she was coming down.

Andy went over the plan again with the boys he told them to wait quietly in the car as he talked to Sharon then he would open the door and they would jump out and surprise her. As he got out of the car he was starting to feel really nervous about this she didn't sound happy with him on the phone but they were already there and the boys really wanted to see Sharon. She did have that effect on everyone she knew, love her or hate her you remembered her. Though most everyone he knew loved Sharon now Captain Raydor was sometimes a different story. He thought as he leaned against the car putting his hands in his pockets to try and ease his nerves.

It seem to take a while but when he finally saw Sharon walking through the lobby she looked amazing the closer she walked to him the more beautiful she got. How in the world did she get those jeans on anyway? They looked like they were made just for her. They woman knew how to wear business suit but seeing her in jeans and a t-shirt well now he thought this was his favorite look on her. Just looking at her started a fire in him. He tried to look casual but he was feeling anything but.

She stopped just outside the doorway he could tell she was pissed at him again for some reason he never knew what it was about him that would set her off. In an ice cool tone she asked him "well what is it that I left that was so important that you had to bring it to me now? I have a busy day Andy and…."

Not letting her continue on her rant at him he just leaned over and open the back passenger-side door.

"Surprise!"

The boys did as planned they jumped out and ran over to hug her. He could tell she wasn't expecting this. She was shocked he got that much from her reacting he just couldn't tell if she was happy or not. He was hoping he didn't mess this up too and that the boys would help cheer her up.

"We missed you. Grandpa Andy said you would love to see us." When Sharon looked up at him he knew he was smiling he did love to hear them call him grandpa. There wasn't a real smile on her face oh she was happy to see the boys but there was something else in her eyes. Something sad and he wasn't sure if he was the one to help it go away.

"Wow it's so great to see the two of you. You'll be taller then me in a months time you are both growing so fast" she was smiling and joking with them. So that was good he thought. But when she asked "Where are you all off to?" Her voice carried that frigid cold tone.

Andy let the oldest boy explained while he stood back watching her reaction. She seemed more interested in his car for some reason but he could tell she was listening to the young boy tell her that they were going to go shopping for their new mom Nicole's birthday present. The young boy ended with an almost irresistible sweet voice "so will you come and help us Sharon?"

"That's nice of you honey I don't know. I don't want to intrude on your day," he could tell from her voice she was setting up to disappoint them all. "It was so great seeing you two again but I'm sorry boys I would love to spend time with you both but I'm sure _she_ can help pick out something nice for Nicole." Andy couldn't believe what she said as he watched her give them both a quick hug she stood up walked away from them.

"Sharon?" Calling out her name in question was all Andy could seem to do.

He watched her stop at the elevators not looking back at him, her words were so cold they froze him to the bone "whatever you have that I left you can bring it to work on Monday or you know what just keep it better yet, throw it away." They watched her step into the elevator turn as she said "go have fun little ones" he heard her add in a voice that he had know her long enough to know was fake as she waved to the boys, "I'm sure you guys will have a great day." He noticed her eyes never reached his as the door closed.

Andy couldn't bring himself to move through all this saying out loud in a quietly "fine it's fine. She's obviously fine. Ok what do I do now?"

"Grandpa Andy, you said she'd be happy to come with?" It was the innocent voice that pulled Andy out of his shock.

It took a few more seconds for Andy to completely recover from what just happened did she really just walk off? Then what she said hit him. _She?_ Who the heck was this _she_ that she was talking about? Saying louder in a strong ticked off voice "no she's really not fine at all." He wasn't going to let her get away with this. "Come on boys" he said as he took their hands and headed into her building.

It was only a few minutes for Andy to come out of his state of shock and only a few minutes for Sharon to take him from happy to a pissed off state. Man they had a way of doing that to each other he thought in the elevator ride up. When they got to her door he took a deep breath held it then let it out slowly. It didn't help calm him down at all "damn it, Sharon open the door" he somewhat yelled out and banged on her door. When he got nothing he said louder "I'll keep banging and we aren't leaving until you open this door" and banged again showing he meant it. He didn't want his grandkids to see this side of him but they were hurt by how she acted too. She had brought out his hotheaded temper he hadn't used it on her since her Rat Squad days or if you count the first day she took over Major Crimes. That's when they realized they worked well together. He was getting ready to bang his fist on her door again when it opened slowly. He noticed right away she had her glasses off and her eyes were red. Had she been crying? Why would she be crying she's the one that walked away from them?

"What do you want Andy?" Her voice broke his heart but confused him too. Why was she upset? They came to surprise her. She was the one that left them standing there and to his recollection he didn't say or do anything wrong this time.

Taking a few more deep breaths trying to calm himself down then before he could stop it from coming out he heard himself quietly say "you…I...I mean" he let go of one of the boys hands to nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Desperately trying to save himself he said, "I mean I want you to talk to me and go shopping with us." He looked down at the boys hiding behind his legs. Feeling even more terrible now, he was handling this all wrong. He was messing up with Sharon and now he was scaring his grandkids. Provenza was right he was an idiot. Trying to fix it with the boys at least Andy bent down and hugged the boys "I'm sorry if I scared you I only use that voice to try and get through to stubborn, thickheaded and completely infuriating people." He didn't want them scared of him so he tried to lighten the situation by saying "It means Sharon is being silly and we want her to come with us to help pick out something pretty for Nicole right?" Andy smiled as the two heads nodded a yes and were happy again.

"Is everything alright Sharon I heard banging?" Rusty ask from behind her.

"Rusty" the two little boys called out together and ran to hug him. Rusty had come with on outings when Andy had the boys and they adored him.

Andy looked at Sharon he knew she wasn't ready to speak at all. So Andy stood up and said "hey Kid yeah everything fine. You know I'm sure you have some cookies hidden in the kitchen you think Sharon doesn't know about. Do you think you could share a few with these two guys?"

Rusty looked questionably back and forth from Flynn to Sharon. Then rolled his eyes oh geez they're at it again he thought. What was it going to take for Sharon to see that the Lieutenant really cared about her? "Oh yeah sure come on little rug-rats" with that the boys happily followed Rusty to the kitchen.

He knew that Sharon was just waiting for the boys to be of eyesight before laying in to him. So as she spun back to Andy in a huff he grabbed Sharon's hand and before she could her yell at him he gave it a gentle yank to pull her out the doorway. He just wanted to talk to her alone for a change. But he must have pulled a little to hard or she was off balance already because it caused her to colliding up against Andy's chest. For just a second it was a nice feeling but she jumped away like she didn't want to be near him. It hurt how fast she disconnecting with him. She quickly pulled her hand out of his grip. "Andy what are you doing?" He could see her searching his eyes not sure what she was looking for. Maybe she could see the hurt she put in there but probably not. He was trying to act like what she just did didn't affect him. He reached around her and closed her door.

"You said yesterday you wanted to talk well we're going to talk. Now" Andy said as he pulled out his phone he was done with this. They were settling it now like it or not whether they ended up as friends or not. He sent Rusty a quick text saying they were going on a walk and asked if he would be ok watching the boys.

"But the boys?" She asked as she looked at the closed door behind her.

"They'll be fine I sent the Kid a text saying we're going on a short walk." Andy started to nudge her along knowing she wouldn't go willingly.

Refusing it budge she countered back with "Andy I don't even have my glasses."

Man she was so adorable when she was trying to get out of doing something she didn't want to do. Nope he wasn't let her out of this. "You don't need them to walk and talk. We're not going that far. Now move" Andy said in a stern voice.

"What about _her_?" she said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

**_Sorry Andy's chapters are getting longer and longer. He has a lot to say about Sharon. Well he does in my head anyways. lol_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites you all are amazing! **

**I greatly appreciated them all! I am sorry I'm so bad at updating. Just didn't like this chapter and kept rewriting "the talk." Hoping I'm passed all that.**

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story.**

_Disclaimer again I sadly own nothing of Major Crimes_.

Sharon POV 8

Sharon did a full body stretch in bed as she was slowly waking up. She turned to look at the clock it was a few minutes before it was set to go off. As per normal for her to wake up just before her alarm clock was set for but this morning she felt so well rested. Slipping out of bed she stretched again rolling her head and flexing her shoulders. She can't remember feeling this rested and ready to face the day. Jumping into the shower and doing her morning routine then got dressed for work.

Sharon put on her black blazer over her deep purple dress that she hadn't worn it in a long time. She hadn't felt like wearing it, for some reason it always reminded her of Andy. He would seem to know when she was wearing purple and because he looked so good in purple. Now as she was thinking back, yes he must be matching her on purpose. Wow how had she missed so much and what else was she missing. She was too focused on her job and family, internalizing so much that she didn't spend anytime seeing what was going on right in front of her. She felt a bit selfish she thought by keeping her guard up it was stopping her from being hurt but she was also shutting out so many people out. Well that's going to change she thought as she looked in the mirror. She was willing to work on that. It would be hard probably one of the hardest things she's done in a long time. Even harder then taking over Major Crimes and that was, well she didn't want to think about how hard that really was on her. Looking in the mirror again she might be trying too hard today. Sharon always liked to look nice but it had been awhile since she was dressing to try and get someone's attention then more for herself. She finished off her outfit by slipping on her favorite black high heels. They were her favorite because they made her feel like her legs looked just a little bit longer.

She actually felt happy she hadn't felt like that in so long. Sure Rusty made her happy but he was also a teenager and a handful sometimes and most certainly didn't want to hang out all the time with his mom as he now called her. Which made her extremely happy but how to explain that it was a different kind of happy. She had to attribute her good mood on a Monday morning to having the best sleep she had in weeks, no months, no it had to be years. Yes years she was sure it was years since she had slept so deep and for so long. Ok she did have to admit her mood and her getting sleep all had to do with a certain person.

Leaving her bedroom Sharon sat at her desk in her condo to collect all the paperwork she needed to head into work. She absently ran her fingers through her hair as her mind kept drifting back to Andy. She couldn't help smiling thinking back over the weekend well that was after the talk or as she would call it an argument they had Friday after he showed up at her condo. If she thought her emotions had been on a roller coaster ride before that was nothing compare to _their talk._ She thought about how her weekend turned out and how close it came to not happening. "Sharon you are such an idiot" she said out loud somewhat jokingly. Happy that Rusty had headed out to work already. So he didn't think she was crazier then he already thought she was.

It all started when Andy brought the grandkids to surprise her. She was beyond mad and the jealousy running through her burned so badly that she physically didn't think she could take it. When Andy pounded on her door then he had the gall to pull her out of her own home. She was off balance and fell into his chest. She just wanted to stay there he felt solid, strong and strength to her. Everything she was not at the moment but she jumped back because that feeling just brought up the heat inside of her and mixed with the anger and jealousy it was a fire that was so consuming her it was probably shooting out her eyes. Surprisingly Andy wasn't turned to ashes when she glared at him.

When Andy commanded her to move. It brought out more of the stubbornness and anger that was already boiling up in her and it caused her to loss control then she blurted out. "What about _her_?" She let out a moan her eyes widen oh dear god did she just say that out loud?

Andy just stared at her looking confused "what are you taking about?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing, forget I said anything" Sharon said in more of a growl as she turned to go back inside her door.

Andy had taken a step in front of her to stop her retreat and leaned back against her door refusing to let her escape inside as he forced out through gritted teeth "oh no Sharon it's all coming out now. There's been something going on with you lately. You've distanced yourself from me and won't talk to me. We haven't had a civil conversation in weeks. Then you called when you knew I wouldn't answer my phone and left a message saying you miss me and you want to talk. So we are doing this now. So move" as he pointed down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Fine, I'll go with you but I don't feel like talking about anything right now." She said in a huff that she almost felt like stomping her foot in frustration. How could he possible want to talk now with his girlfriend or whatever she was to him waiting in his car? With her arms crossed in front of her she let Andy maneuver her without actually touching her to move somewhat unwillingly to the elevators. She knew that he wouldn't physically stop her if she wanted to go back inside her condo. Andy would never do anything like that but the look of determination on his face helped dissolve some of her anger but not much. Sharon then lead him out through the back of the lobby to the common area of her building she was happy to see there wasn't anyone around, there really wouldn't be early on a Friday. She stopped in front of a near by bench but didn't sit down. Andy stopped in front of her watching her. It turned into a stare down they both just stood there neither willing to give in and talk nor move.

Sharon did want to talk but she was still so mad and more so she was hurt and she knew it was no fault but her own. All she could think about was Andy and his grandkids spending time with that...that girl. Fine she'd let him have his way the sooner she'd let him talk the sooner they all could leave her alone. So she decided to bring Andy to an area she thought would be quiet this time of day. Here they now stood both with their arms crossed, her glaring and him waiting impatiently it seemed to her.

Sharon refused to talk. She kept her arms folded across her chest to mostly help hold herself together but she hoped it looked more defiant then helpless. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt not her usual power suits and didn't like not having a jacket on. There was no armor to hide behind and since she didn't have on glasses either she felt somewhat exposed. So she just stood doing what she did best, glaring at Andy.

After what seemed like forever Andy spoke first "is this considered a stalemate Sharon? We both are too stubborn to give in though I suppose I could let you have your way like always." She looked at him shocked then taken back at what he said. "Yes, Sharon you always win and you're always right and you know it." She could see and hear the frustration he was feeling because she was feeling it too. In the back of her mind she knew that everything he was saying was true but it was hard to hear it from Andy. "I'm not sure exactly what I did but our friendship is just one more thing I've screwed up in my life." Seeing the hurt in his eyes she eased up on her glaring at him. "Ok fine I get it, your fine I'm fine we are all just damn fine." Andy finished saying as he ran his hand along the back of his neck and walked a few steps away from her.

His voice sound defeated and after hearing him she hung her head down looking at her feet thinking she really wasn't fine at all. Sharon was embarrassed by the jealousy she was feeling and didn't want to let it show to Andy. The more she thought about Andy with that girl the more it raged in her so much so she threw out the question she asked earlier before she could think "so really what about _her_?" Rolling her eyes at herself what was she doing? When had she lost all control of her mouth. She was starting to act like Andy saying things before thinking about them.

She watched Andy stop and slowly turn back towards her "what are you talking about? More like who are you talking about?"

She lifted her head higher and looked at him. Sharon didn't like being without her glasses she liked the barrier they created. Knowing she had no chance at getting them she looked down at the ground. Growing more angry as he pretended not to know who she was talking about her voice expressing most of that anger "really Andy do I have to spell it out for you?" He stood there just looking at her when Sharon got no reaction to her question she added in an ice cold tone "ok fine the _her _I'm referring to is the girl who is probably as mad at you as I am right now. The one who I heard giggling when you called me earlier, you know the one you have waiting in your car right now." He continued to stand there almost as he was in a daze staring at her with a confused look so she continued "oh come on Andy you know the one, the young cute blonde with the fake...um...fake...tan Miss Cindi as Lt. Provenza calls her."

"Wait? What? Who?" Andy stammered out. "Wait a minute here, Sharon are you jealous of that girl?" She heard the surprise and a bit of awe in Andy's voice.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just agree to be friends. No don't" she said sternly and held her hand up as he was about to try and say something. "You can date whoever you want to and we can be friends like before this all started. You've been there for me over the last few years Andy, that means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that." Sharon sat down on the bench all this was exhausting her.

Andy sat down on the far side of the bench. She assumed it was to keep as far away from her as possible but still explain his relationship with Cindi. "Sharon there is no one in my car I alone brought the boys here to cheer you up. It was them giggling in the back seat they were excited to be surprising you and they were just happy to see you again. I used the excuse of you leaving your scarf at my place and me wanting to return it to you to come over and surprise you. You wanted to be friends and friends go shopping together. I didn't think it would turn out this bad." Andy stood up it was now his turn to pace "you haven't seen my grandsons in awhile. They adore you I thought you adored them too and after the crappy case we just had I thought you would like it. You know forget about your troubles for awhile and go have some fun." Andy went quiet. She had her hands in her lap and was nervously playing with her fingernails. It was a habit she couldn't break herself of. Though she was listening to everything he was saying but couldn't bring herself to talk.

After a few minutes of silence Andy spoke again she could hear the sadness in his voice "wow Sharon I'm sorry I guess I was completely off on this I'll take the boys shopping on my own. You did say you had a busy day." She looked away from her hands enough to see him take a few steps towards her building but then turned around to her, he threw his hands up as in admitting defeat "so here." He came to her stopping in front of her and roughly pulled her scarf out of his jacket pocket. "Here's your scarf that you left at my place. I should have brought it to you sooner but I was kind of holding on to it. It holds some good memories for me but it's yours and it's lost it's smell of you. That's what I like most about it anyways."

The scarf hung there between them drifting in the breeze for what felt hours but was truly a few seconds before Andy let it fall in her lap then quietly said "you obviously aren't willing to believe me let alone trust me. Should I go up and get the boys or would it be easier if you sent Rusty down with them? I don't want them coming down all that way by themselves." The pain she heard in the sound of his voice was ripping her apart. "Fine I'll go" was all she heard when she didn't answer he turned to walk into the building to go get his grandkids.

Her heart was breaking here she was ruining everything they had. He was trying to talk to her he started off being patient and like always her pride and stubbornness to keep her walls up and wouldn't let him in. She was pushing him to leave just like she did with Jack, most of her friendships, an attempt by colleagues at work to get to know her and even a relationship or two she attempted to have so many years ago she was always the common denominator in them all. Why not just finish this one off too that's what your good at Sharon seeing things to the end as she once told Lt. Provenza. She stood up and he stopped walking and as she passed him Sharon stopped, held out the scarf without really looking at Andy she placed it in his hand and in a tone so void of emotion it made her feel completely empty "you can keep it or give it to her" turning to walk away saying and added "I'll send Rusty down with the..."

Before she got two steps away she felt a vise grip around her wrist "Damn it Sharon" was all she heard as she was spun around the arm he has holding was bent back behind her back not painfully but unmovable. Andy had turned her completely around and now she was pinned up against him. Her chest was heaving against his from breathing hard though she wasn't sure if it was from anger or anticipation of what he was going to do next. "You are the most infuriating women I have ever meet." The next thing she knew Andy was kissing her. She felt him let go of her arm that had her pinned to him. She was able to move away from him but she didn't want to. Then his hands were wrapped in her hair as if to hold her there but there was no need for that she wasn't going anywhere. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. Though none of her dreams ever went like this. This moment right now was better then any of her dreams. My god this man could kiss. Her brain was screaming at her to stop but her heart, well her heart felt like it was pounding right out her chest. It had been so long since she had felt like this. She felt wanted.

They both pulled back to gather a bit of air but the separation didn't last long Sharon's arms went around Andy's neck and pulled him back into another kiss which quickly deepened causing her to moan. When they parted this time she took a step back and sadly said "I'm sorry Andy, I'm no good at this."

He gave her the lopsided smile that made her tingle all the way down to her toes. He held out his hand to her. Her fingers were touching her mouth as she could still feel his lips on hers. She slowly lowered hers hand and put it in his outstretched hand. Looking from their joined hands to her eyes she could see how dark his eyes were. "Not good at what? Talking about your feelings ya maybe but kissing I'd say your very good at that" then he winked at her.

Oh she missed his humor, she rolled her eyes at him. He just gave her that boyish I'm innocent you can't be mad at me look. Causing her to break out in a laugh. It was a full-blown belly laugh. She missed laughing with him and now that it started she couldn't stop. She let out a snort then felt Andy pull her back to him she was trying to control herself. It must be everything she had pent in her coming out and Andy just held her and let her.

Andy was holding her so tight that she could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ran his fingers through her hair once more. "I have always wanted to do that" then he reached for his phone.

"It didn't ring?" She asked him.

"Didn't want to be interrupted" Andy answered with a impish smile.

Sharon watched him as he read the text he received. The smile broaden on his face then he laughed and handed her the phone. As she read it her eyes got wide "Rusty!"

Andy repeated it to her "_the boys are bored and the Kid told me to hurry up and just kiss you_. So who am I to argue with that" as he leaned in and gave her a quick but tender kiss. "Look Sharon we don't have to talk about everything now I know you like to make deals so can we make a deal to keep talking and you don't shut me out? I don't think I can take that again. We can set up a time and a more private place to hash this all out when we have more time to talk?"

"Yes I agree with that our communication has been poor lately. I promise not to let that happen anymore. I would like to be friends again and see where else that can lead us. But I'm worried too can we take this slow." Sharon asked him as she ran her hand down his chest. Thinking she always wanted to do that made her smile.

"Oh do you mean actually going on real date?" Andy said jokingly to her.

Sharon was surprised on how natural it felt talking to Andy again and how strange but nice it felt to be in his arms. She didn't think that would ever happen. "Yes perhaps going on a date that we both know is an actually date would great. So friends again?"

"Friends always of course and hopefully more." Andy said as he held her hand and led her back into her building.

As they were walking from the elevators to her door Sharon was thinking that she would probably never admit this to anyone ever. But she had sometimes always secretly wished that there would be someone, some man willingly enough to take charge for a change. She had been in charge of everything in her life for most of her entire life Jack never took charge, half the time he wasn't around to do anything. Oh she liked to be the boss, she worked hard to get where she was at and she liked giving orders but sometimes it would be a bit less stressful to let someone else run things once in awhile. Though she has never run across a man neither brave enough or wanting to take control from her. Andy might just be the man to do it. She squeezed the hand he was holding it felt nice to just walk and hold hands. Such a innocent but meaningful. As they came up to her Andy stopped her by pulling back on their joined hands. She turned to him smiling."Yes?"

"Maybe one last kiss before back to reality?" Andy asked her, he sounded a bit shy and that made her laugh.

"I'm not sure that what friends do. But I don't care." As she leaned into him and their lips meet again they said in unison "much better then any dream." Again together they both said "what?"

Just then the door flew open and the boys came running out saying "can we please go shopping now?" Sharon tried to subtly step away from Andy. But she saw the smirk on Rusty's face and she knew she wasn't going to live this down any time soon.

Andy let go of Sharon hand and scooped up one of the boys "I say let's go but only if Sharon and Rusty agree to come with." With that Rusty got talked into going with cause he couldn't say no to such adorable faces. It was Sharon's turn to smirk at Rusty.

Andy offered to bring coffee for her to the office on Monday morning but Sharon insisted she'd do it to pay Andy back for surprising her with his grandchildren. Also she told him she needed to make it up to the team for acting like the Wicked Witch lately so she'd bring in the coffee and breakfast for them all. So that's how she ended up at the coffee shop. She had been standing in line minding her own business. Her mind was actually drifting back to the great weekend she had had with Rusty, Andy and his grandkids. Because of her daydreaming she wasn't paying that much attention on what was going on around her like she usually would.

Standing in the slow moving line what seemed like a simple argument erupted into a full domestic dispute. Sharon had heard the loud voices behind her but she was mostly ignoring them lost in her own thoughts. That was until she heard what sounded like a hard slap. She slowly turned to look over her shoulder to see a petite size women holding a hand up to her face Sharon could see the blood dripping from the woman's lip. Just as she was about to say something the rather large man that the young woman was arguing with balled up his fist and hit the women again this time the hit dropped her.

Sharon wanted to make sure the women was ok but she wanted to get the angry man in custody first before he could hurt the poor girl again. So she yelled out for someone to call 911. Then look up at the assailant glaring over her glasses and pushed her trench-coat to the side to show him her badge on her belt and firmly said in her Darth Raydor voice "LAPD your under arrest for assault. I need you to turn around and put your hands behind back." Sharon watched his eyes change they became so dark it was like looking into nothing there at all. It was so cold, a look that sent shiver down her spine. As she was pulling her gun out of the holster on her hip the man smiled at her. It was a dark evil smile that made her chest tighten, she had never seen such frighting look before and she had dealt with some horrible killers in her career. Just as her gun cleared the holster he lunged at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites they are all it's amazing and I greatly appreciate them all!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all those who are still reading my story. **

**_What_ _a_ _Major Crimes finale like Stroh or not he's a worthy adversary to our Captain Raydor!_**

_Disclaimer: again I sadly own nothing of Major Crimes_.

Andy POV 8

Andy jumped out of bed it was still early but he was anxious to get to the office. This was the first time in a long while that he was looking forward to going to work. He had slept great. He reached his arms up to the ceiling and twisted back and forth to stretch out the kinks in his back. He then went to grab a shower. As he came out of the bathroom his alarm clock started buzzing. He usually is tossing and turning when his clock goes off and wanting ten minutes or more. Not already out of the shower preparing to get ready for the day.

Andy picked out a light purple shirt paired with a dark purple tie. He had a feeling Sharon would be wearing purple today. It had been a weeks since he had seen her in the color. He did always like her in purple thinking about her in that color made him smile as he straighten his tie in the mirror. He wore a black tailored suit and to go with it he topped it off with black and purple stripped suspenders. He had taken up wearing suspenders lately cause he thought they were a classic look a throw back to the good old days. Andy thought Sharon might just be catching on to him trying to match her. Well lately he had been trying not to but still the last time in her office she actually looked like she was paying attention to his clothes. She was usually as always too wrapped up in a case, dealing with the lovely Asst. Chief Taylor or concerned about Rusty, Emily, and Ricky or the problems Jack was causing her. Not that he could blame her she had a lot to deal with why out looking for something that wasn't a problem to her. With Andy trying to color-coordinate with Sharon it sweeten the whole deal that it drove Provenza crazy was just an added bonus.

Andy got to the office early since he woke up earlier then normal and because he didn't need to stop for coffee. There was no one in the Murder Room yet. So he had a chance to relax and prepare for the day. Moving past Provenza's desk Andy smiled as he rearranged a few items, switching the coin jar and the wind-up chatty teeth around. He knew his grumpy partner would notice right away cause he was very peculiar about the items on his desk actually the guy was peculiar about his entire desk. There was no way his partner could get to him today he was sure of that. He walked towards his desk then Flynn stopped and looked into the Captain's office window. The last time he was in there did not bring back good memories. Andy had let his jealousy take over. They didn't call him a hothead for noting. He peered into the back area over towards the table in her office. He noticed only the roses were still there. Turning away he took the last few steps to his desk, sat down and kicked back in his chair stretching his legs out in front of him. Andy wondered if Sharon had taken the other cheesy items home. Nope he wasn't going to think about the moron who sent the stupid stuff to her ruin his good mood.

Since it was so quiet around him, which was unusual around the place his mind wondered back to Sharon. Andy stretched his arms over his head, folded them behind his neck and crossed his ankles he couldn't help smiling as his mind drifted back over the weekend. Boy was he glad there was nobody in yet especially Provenza cause he probably looked like fool sitting there smiling to himself. Man oh man could that woman drive him crazy but he really wouldn't want her any other way.

Thinking back over the weekend he had almost let her walk away. They were certainly two stubborn people all right. It all started when he had the great idea to surprise her with his grandkids. He wanted to bring them over to help Sharon feel better after a crappy case but he had ulterior motives for doing it. There was no way he was letting that idiot Bill show him up. Andy had a few secret weapons and he used them Friday. He had thought it was a great idea until he got there and it all went to hell. Andy was so furious by the time he banged his fist on Sharon's door. He didn't want to scare the boys with his actions but he wasn't letting her get her get away with the way she left the boys. She can dismiss him and treat him that way but she had always been great with the boys. After Sharon had opened her door he basically pulled her out of her home and accidentally right into his chest. They had collided a bit hard and too briefly because she jumped away from him so fast it was like she was offended by his touch. That reaction really hurt him and made him madder still. For he liked the way she felt up against him. Even for that brief moment he could feel how soft she was but how hard she was trying to stay strong in front of him. Andy was surprised that Sharon hadn't smited him down to ciders with her Darth Raydor glare. She could have frozen him to the core with her ice-cold tone if it wasn't for him already being heated up how beautiful she looked and how mad she made him.

Andy used his best forcefully tone and told her to move. He knew she wouldn't listen to him. When had she ever listened to do him he thought? But he was shocked when she partially yelled out "What about _her_?" He watched her face look as shocked as he was.

Andy said in a confused voice "what are you taking about?"

He could tell she was trying to backtrack what she had just blurted out when she in a growl yes he thought she growled at him "nothing absolutely nothing, forget I said anything." Then she turned to go inside.

Great she was mad at him well he was mad at her too. They both could play this game so Andy took a step towards her door and leaned against it blocking her way in. He was trying to act casual though he was feeling anything but. Andy said with a sneer on his face "oh no Sharon it's all coming out now. There's been something going on with you lately. You've distanced yourself from me and won't talk to me. We haven't had a civil conversation in weeks. Then you called when you knew I wouldn't answer my phone and left a message saying you miss me and you want to talk. So we are doing this now. So move" as he pointed down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Fine, I'll go with you but I don't feel like talking about anything right now." Sharon said rather gruffly at him like when he heard about _I must go first_ she used on Asst. Chief Johnson. It was as if she was mad at not getting her way Andy could almost picture her stomping her foot at him. He knew she'd shoot him if she knew what he was thinking and that was she was adorable while she was throwing a fit.

He watched Sharon cross her arms it was in the way she does to protect herself he knew but she let Andy escort her along to the elevators. He didn't touch her for two reasons. First off he could tell even a hand on her shoulder would set her off and secondly he knew if he touched her he would want to pull her against him and not let go. If she insisted on going back inside her Condo he would let her go. He couldn't and wouldn't stop her but he was hoping she would go somewhat willingly to talk with him. He was a little relived when she lead him out of the elevators to an outside area in the back of her building. It was a nice quiet place with nobody around on an early Friday. Andy watched as she stood by a bench he could tell she wasn't going to sit-down that would mean she was willing to sit and talk. So he stood in front of her watching her to see if she gave any indication that she'd be willing to start this off. It turned into a stare down they both just stood there neither willing to give in and talk nor move.

Andy wanted to talk but inside he was really hoping that she'd open up to him and tell him what was bothering her for so long. He had no idea what had caused this riff between the two of them. Now he knew why he was upset with her. He didn't like the thought of her dating Bill or her seeing any other guy that wasn't him for that matter. He knew he had no right to feel this way but he couldn't help himself. As she stood there with her arms crossed defiantly, he wondered if she knew that her stance just enhanced her breasts through her t-shirt all that much more. It was very distracting but Andy was doing his best to keep his eyes on hers. He also knew she was a bit uncomfortable without more covering her it was hard to hide behind her wall without a coat or jacket. Quickly looking back up to her eyes Sharon was using her glare on him which to be honest didn't have the same intensity when she didn't have her glasses on. He hardly ever got to see her without them though she was very sexy with them on. Without them he could see her eyes that much better and right now he was surprised they weren't glowing red with fire. Though they were a deep emerald green and beautiful as always. Andy would like to see them a soft moss green again but that was only when she wasn't mad at him and that had been a long time ago.

After waiting for what seemed like forever for her to say anything even yell at him Andy decided to speak first "is this considered a stalemate Sharon? We both are too stubborn to give in though I suppose I could let you have your way like always." He knew he shouldn't say that when he saw the shocked look on her face but he let his frustration take a hold of him. "Yes, Sharon you always win and you're always right and you know it." Andy could see she was frustrated at him too but he didn't let that stop him. When had he ever learned to keep his mouth shut when he should anyways? "I'm not sure exactly what I did but our friendship is just one more thing I've screwed up in my life." It was killing him to see her just standing there not saying anything. She was just watching him now not glaring so he thought he was getting through that thick beautiful head of hers at first but still there was nothing from her. "Ok fine I get it, your fine I'm fine we are all just damn fine." Andy was done trying he would just have to accept what they are even if he didn't know what that was. He ran his hand along the back of his neck and forced himself to walk away from her.

"So really what about _her_?" Hearing that and the way Sharon had seemingly hissed it out again it made Andy stop his steps.

There was that question again, what was she talking about. Andy slowly turned back around towards her and asked the question that was running through his mind. "What are you talking about? More like who are you talking about?"

He could almost feel the anger she was expressing as she said "really Andy do I have to spell it out for you?" It was his turn to stand there not speaking cause he really had no idea what she was talking about. Andy was glad she continued maybe she'd explain why she was so mad at him "ok fine the _her _I'm referring to is the girl who is probably as mad at you as I am right now. The one who I heard giggling when you called me earlier, you know the one you have waiting in your car right now." He saw her looking at him as if he was suppose to acknowledge what she was saying but he still had no clue "oh come on Andy you know the one, the young cute blonde with the fake...um...fake...tan Miss Cindi as Lt. Provenza calls her."

It was always amazing to Andy how she could turn her voice into a weapon she didn't need to use harsh words to hurt it was all in the tone of her voice. She's only used it on suspects since after her first year of taken over Major Crimes until lately it had been used on him. The chill Andy was feeling he knew was from her tone not the cool air. "Wait? What? Who?" Andy stammered out. Then it hit him, no it can't be Provenza was right all along. "Wait a minute here, Sharon are you jealous of that girl?" Andy's voice tried to hide the surprise and the bit of happiness in his voice. If she was jealous of that simple girl it must mean she cared a little right?

"I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just agree to be friends." Andy tried to tell her always and that she had nobody to be jealous of but she stopped him before he could by holding her hand up and tensely said "no don't." He closed his mouth and let her go on "you can date whoever you want to and we can be friends like before this all started. You've been there for me over the last few years Andy, that means a lot to me and I don't want to lose that." His eyes followed her as she sat down on the bench that was nearby them, to him she looked drained.

Andy sat down on the bench but was careful not to sit too close to her because he was worried he would want to comfort her and he knew she wasn't ready for that yet. He calmly as possible said "Sharon there is no one in my car I alone brought the boys here to cheer you up. It was them giggling in the back seat they were excited to be surprising you and they were just happy to see you again. I used the excuse of you leaving your scarf at my place and me wanting to return it to you to come over and surprise you. You wanted to be friends and friends go shopping together. I didn't think it would turn out this bad." Andy stood up he needed an escape for his pent-up energy so he started pacing like Sharon sometimes does when she's working out a problem again lately that was about him. "You haven't seen my grandsons in awhile. They adore you I thought you adored them too and after the crappy case we just had I thought you would like it. You know forget about your troubles for awhile and go have some fun." Andy looked down at Sharon as he went quiet. She was nervously playing with her fingernails. Andy knew it was another of her tells she had no pockets to hide her hands in well that she could get them in anyways. She was so focused on her fingers he didn't think she was paying any attention to anything he was saying. He paced back and forth a few more times giving her a chance to say something anything at all.

When he realized she wasn't going to talk after a few minutes of silence Andy spoke again "wow Sharon I'm sorry I guess I was completely off on this I'll take the boys shopping on my own. You did say you had a busy day." How could he have been so wrong he really thought his grandkids would help her out of this funk she was in. It must be him then maybe she did like flowers, chocolates and Bill better. It was time he admitted any chance for something more he had with her was over. Andy turned away and headed to the doors. He threw his hands up with disgust at himself but then he stopped and walked to stand in front of her "so here." As he came to a stop in front of her he yanked the scarf out of his pocket. "Here's your scarf that you left at my place. I should have brought it to you sooner but I was kind of holding on to it. It holds some good memories for me but it's yours and it's lost it's smell of you. That's what I like most about it anyways." He didn't want to give it back but he wanted to prove that she really did leave something and he wasn't lying. Though he wanted to keep it to remember the better times they had together it was Sharon's and it would better not to have it near him.

He held it out to her but she hadn't looked up at him for all he knew she didn't even know he was still there. He knew she was hiding back behind the wall she constructed and if that's where she wanted to stay there was nothing he could do. He had tried his best maybe Bill would have better luck. The scarf hung there between them drifting in the breeze for what felt hours but was truly a few seconds before Andy let it fall in her lap then quietly said "you obviously aren't willing to believe me let alone trust me. Should I go up and get the boys or would it be easier if you sent Rusty down with them? I don't want them coming down all that way by themselves." Still getting nothing from her he sadly said as his heart was breaking "fine I'll go" and he turned to walk into the building to go get his boys.

Andy heard movement behind him with the little hope left in him he stopped to see if she'd finally had something to say. Sharon came up to him just long enough to hold out her scarf he just gave back to her. Andy noticed she wouldn't look him in the eye this wasn't going to be good he knew that and she placed it in his hand "you can keep it or give it to her" it was said in a tone so void of emotion it made him furious that she could shut down like that then she turned to walk away and added "I'll send Rusty down with the..."

Oh no he wasn't going to let her keep getting away with shutting him out if she didn't feel anything she wouldn't be so mad. So he decided to put his theory to the a test. He didn't let her get more then two steps away before he grabbed her wrist in a firm hold and growled back at her like she did earlier "damn it Sharon." Then he spun her around towards him and used the arm he has holding to twist behind her back. He knew it wasn't hurting her it was just to keep her still. Andy had completely turned her around and pinned up against his chest. It felt good as he felt her chest up against his. Flynn knew she was livid at him because of the way she was breathing hard. Andy was sure it was for what he just did but he had her here he might as well finish it since he was probably about to get fired anyway. The sensation of her chest rubbing up against his as she took each deep breath was almost to much for him. "You are the most infuriating women I have ever meet." The next thing Andy knew he was kissing her. He let go of her arm so Sharon knew she could stop this anytime by walking away. When she didn't pull away he wrapped his hands in her hair. He wanted her to know he wanted her to stay but only if that's what she wanted. This was so much better then Andy could ever dreamt of and he had some pretty darn good dreams about kissing her. Oh man could this woman kiss. Andy wanted her to feel through the kiss how much he wanted her.

When they separated for the need of air Andy was preparing himself to be yelled at again but the separation didn't last long. Andy was quite happy when instead of being fired Sharon's arms went around his neck and pulled him back into another kiss which Andy quickly deepened causing her to moan. That sound shot heat right through his entire body. When they parted again she took a step back and looked sadly up at him and quietly said "I'm sorry Andy, I'm no good at this."

He knew she was talking about opening herself up personally but it was a perfect chance to ease the tension that was hanging between them for so long. He gave her a lopsided smile and he held out his hand to her. Andy watched her eyes, they were now a soft green at least they weren't throwing daggers at him. His eyes then traveled down to her lips where she was holding her fingers up against them. He figured she was probably still in shock about what just happened. She slowly lowered her hand and put it in his outstretched one. Sharon's hand looked so small in his but they fit together perfectly he thought. "Not good at what? Talking about your feelings ya maybe but kissing I'd say your very good at that" he couldn't help himself and winked at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes at him when he just gave her a bashful please don't be mad at me look it caused her to break out in a laugh. It was a full-blown belly laugh. Oh how he missed her laugh he noticed she couldn't seem to stop. When she let out a snort Andy pull her back to him to give her a chance to pull herself together and because he wanted to hold her. He knew she had been holding so much in at least it was all coming out with laughter. Andy just held her to let her know he was there to support her and she could let it out.

Andy was holding her tight against him and jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Before he answered it he pulled back some and she looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist so he ran his fingers through her hair once more. "I have always wanted to do that." It was as thick and as soft as he dreamed her hair would be then he reached for his phone.

"It didn't ring?" She asked him.

"Didn't want to be interrupted" Andy answered with a goofy smile.

Andy was smiling as he read the text he knew Sharon was curious when his smile got bigger and turned into a full out laugh so he handed her the phone. It was his turn to watch her as she read it her eyes got wide "Rusty!" She cried out looking embarrassed.

Andy repeated the best part back to her "_the boys are bored and the Kid told me to hurry up and just kiss you_ so who am I to argue with that." He didn't need Rusty to tell him to kiss her he'd be more then happy to again. He leaned in and gave her a quick but tender kiss. Andy didn't want to scare her off again or have her hide behind her walls and shut back down but he wanted to let her know that she could set the pace of what ever this was. "Look Sharon we don't have to talk about everything now I know you like to make deals so can we make a deal to keep talking and you don't shut me out? I don't think I can take that again. We can set up a time and a more private place to hash this all out when we have more time to talk?" He was hoping she would trust him again.

"Yes I agree with that our communication has been poor lately. I promise not to let that happen anymore. I would like to be friends again and see where else that can lead us. But I'm worried too can we take this slow." Sharon asked him as she ran her hand down his chest smiling. Did she have any idea what that did to him? But he was used to holding back when Sharon was near him.

"Oh do you mean actually going on real date?" Andy said jokingly to her hoping to keep the moment light. Andy liked how easy it was talking to Sharon again and she seemed to feel the same way. He liked how she felt in his arms and how natural her hand felt in his. He didn't think this would ever happen.

Sharon smiled at him "Yes perhaps going on a date that we both know is an actually date would great. So friends again?"

"Friends always of course and hopefully more." Andy said as he held her hand and led her back into her building.

Andy could tell Sharon was deep in thought as they were walking from the elevators to her door. He assumed it about good things and not about writing him up or firing him since his boss was still smiling and she was still has a hold of his hand. As they came up to her door Andy stopped her by pulling back on their joined hands. She turned to him smiling."Yes?"

"Maybe one last kiss before back to reality?" Andy asked her though he was not to sure of himself when she laughed.

"I'm not sure that what friends do. But I don't care." Then she leaned into him meeting their lips again. When the kiss ended they said in unison "much better then any dream." Again together they both said "what?"

Just then the door flew open and the boys came running out saying "can we please go shopping now?" Andy caught the slight movement as Sharon tried to step away from him and he absolutely caught the look Rusty gave her. It made Andy happy that Rusty wasn't against what was growing between Sharon and him. Andy knew it wouldn't be good for him if Rusty didn't like it. The Kid was smart and cared for Sharon and would want to see her happy. Andy wanted the chance to show him that he could be the one to do that. Also Andy was sure Rusty wouldn't let her live down any time soon the fact that he caught her kissing her Lieutenant.

Andy let go of Sharon hand and scooped up one of the excited boys "I say let's go but only if Sharon and Rusty agree to come with." That was how Rusty got talked into going with them nobody could resist such adorable faces. Andy smiled as he watched Sharon return the smirk to Rusty.

Andy offered to bring coffee for her to the office on Monday morning but Sharon insisted she'd do it to pay Andy back for surprising her with the boys. Also that she wanted to make it up to the team for, as she said acting like the Wicked Witch lately so she'd bring in the coffee and breakfast for them all. He tried to tell her it wasn't necessary but she insisted and of course she got her way. That's how Andy ended up waiting at the office for her to show up. The team was all starting to meander into the office. He was sure she'd be here by now. Sharon was always in the office before any of them and this morning she would have wanted to be there to give them their coffees.


End file.
